Horizon
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: Sequel to Blank Canvas. She's back. She's got an army. And she's after Rose. The Cullen's and wolves must join together to save the human they love whilst she tries to decide her life. Emmett or Seth? Life or Death? ADOPTED xx Review Review Review
1. Summary

Hello all my lovely, lovely groupies,

Here by popular demand is the sequel to Blank Canvas and I hope you'll all enjoy it. It is the longest of the series out of all he originals and... it's not even finished yet.

**SUMMARY: Sequel to Blank Canvas. She's back. She's got an army. And she's after Rose. The Cullen's and wolves must join together to save the human they love whilst she tries to decide her life. Emmett or Seth? Life or Death?**

Only a couple of things to talk about I promise:

1) IsabellaHale1915 only wrote up to Bella's story so from that point on it's all my own work!(If you want a example of all my own writing go read Bad Intentions)

2) I will be doing a Breaking Dawn style sequel after this

3) After the Breaking Dawn sequel I will concentrate on Bad Intentions but I will also finish Why Did It Have To Be Me?

4) After I am at least half way through Bad Intentions I will do a story from after If Only I Knew and before Love Isn't Always Simple (So post-Bella to pre-Rosalie)

5) I will be taking requests for any scene from any of my stories in a different POV and I will work on them throughout the course of my stories. (For Example if you want Bella's story from her POV instead of just Rose's.)

6) Finally, Review your little hearts out :)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight because obviously if I did Charlie would have shot all the wolves in New Moon. =D


	2. Protection : RPOV

**Rosalie Point of View**

_Rose,_

_I miss you too. Doesn't change anything. You made the choice._

_Seth._

Seth. I hadn't heard from my best friend/werewolf since the Cullen's had moved back to Forks. He knew about my decision to become a vampire and live for eternity with my only love and his family. Speaking of which I had better hurry up and get dressed. They'll be here soon.

I run and take a quick shower, letting the hot water unknot my tense muscles. I run to my room and brush my hair and throw it up into a knot on the top of my head. I grab a pair of jeans and grab a blue blouse and a pair of white flats that I got when I went shopping with Alice.

I rush downstairs and find my Dad sitting down eating his breakfast. He looks up and smiles at me then carries on eating whilst he reads the Newspaper. I grab a bowl and my favourite cereal and scarf it down as quickly as I can. I hear a horn being honked and jump up grabbing my backpack. I kiss my dad on the cheek and run out to meet my boyfriend.

There in front of me stood the most perfect man: Emmett Cullen. He was wearing blue denim jeans with a black hoodie that only showed off his perfect muscles. He grinned at me and opened the passenger door for me to get in. I kiss his cheek whilst he chuckles and gets in the drivers seat.

"Hey Rose" Alice and Jasper say from the back seat. I turn around and smile at them.

"Hey" Jasper was wearing jeans with a green and black striped knit jumper. Alice was wearing jeans with a white t shirt that had a man's shadow on with a blue jacket and blue flats with a black handbag and minimal make up. She looked absolutely perfect: as always.

Emmett grabs my hand and starts the engine driving at 90mph down the high street. I hate when they drive that fast. Everything outside of the window was a blur and you felt like you could crash at any moment. Emmett turns a sharp corner and pulls into Forks High's car park. Emmett opens my door and helps me out and we all lean on the silver Volvo talking among ourselves.

Just then a red BMW pulls into the space next to us and cuts the engine. Edward gets out and walks around to the driver's side. He was wearing denim jeans with a black button down and over his arm was a jacket. He opened the door and then Emmett's sister Bella steps out.

She was wearing denim skinny jeans with black 6 inch heeled boots that came up to her ankles. She was wearing a red vest top that was tight on her chest and loose on her stomach with a black leather jacket and her Cullen crest and a yellow bag. Her blond hair was in perfect soft curls and she was holding Edward's hand as they walk to us. They both smile at us, however tentative Bella's was, and stand next to us as the rest of Forks High stare at us. You would think after all the months we'd been together they would of got over it by now!

They must be thinking about how average and weird I looked when next to the perfection of the infamous Cullen family.

"Come on guys, the bells going to ring in 3,2,1" Alice says and right on time. Emmett takes my hand and we walk to our first lesson English. Edward and Bella trail behind slowly and we walk in. Edward and Bella sit in front of us as usual and sit as close as they can get. God, they're always touching.

The lesson drones on and on until it's finally time for lunch. I walk out and see Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. They had been doing that a lot recently and they used to talk behind my back when I was in my depression from when Em left. Not that I really cared, the bitches could say what they liked.

"Hey Rosie Posie" Lauren says in a sickly sweet voice. I glare at them but they just laugh.

"My name's Rose." I tell them in a quiet voice. Why couldn't I just tell them what I actually think and not feel guilty about it later? Everybody hates them.

"So, when Emmett gonna pack up and leave you again?" Jessica asks trying to look innocent. I wince at the pain that comes from just the mentioning of Emmett leaving me again. They smile when they see me in pain.

"Yeah. I mean he obviously doesn't love you." Lauren says twirling a piece of her fake blond hair around her finger. She looks at me chewing her gum and smiling that we had a crowd around us now. She was trying to make herself look good in front of everyone else by making me embarrassed. I was about to reply when a perfect and musical voice cuts me off.

"He does love her Lauren. Just because he rejected you what was it?.. 27 times before Rose came." I turned around in shock and looked at Bella. She was defending me?

"Wh- What do you mean? I-I didn't even ask him out!" Lauren says sounding flustered. She looks around to see if anybody heard and when she noticed everyone had and was now staring at her she turned a brighter red than me when I blush. Wow, even I don't turn that shade. I kind of feel sorry for her; I know what it's like to be on Bella's bad side. Hell, I'm still on Bella's bad side!

"Awww. Don't worry Laurie." Bella says in a sweet voice and walking up to her and flicking a piece of her horrible bleached hair over her shoulder. Lauren glares at her for saying the wrong name whilst Bella just smiles bitterly. "I'm sure you'll find some one who will love you eventually. No matter how much of a whore you are." She said. The crowd laughed and Bella turned around on her heels to walk off when Lauren recovered.

"Well at least I'm not into incest." She says and crosses her arms over her chest and smiles smugly. Bella turns around and gives her a glare. Wow I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that any more.

"We're adopted. It's not incest when you don't share the same _birth _parents, moron." She says and smiles when Lauren's face falls. Jessica steps back obviously not wanting to get criticized by Forks High's most perfect girl. Lauren tries to glare at Bella but just huffs and looks at me.

"When Emmett dumps you again give me a call so I can organise a date with him." She says and turns on heel to walk the opposite direction. Bella's eyes flashed in anger and she grabs Lauren's wrist and pins her against a wall. Her pupils dilated and she went to speak but just then the headmaster decided to see what was happening. When he saw Bella pinning a scared Lauren against a wall he turns bright red.

"MISS HALE! MISS MALLORY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" He shouts. Everyone immediately runs away not wanting to get in trouble whilst I stay to try and take the blame for Bella.

"Miss Swan you may leave." He says to me. I nod uncertainly whilst he turns to look at Bella and Lauren. "You two. My office. Now" He says pointing to the end of the corridor. They nod and walk off. I was about to tell him it was my fault when Bella turns around and winks at me. I turn around and walk to the cafeteria and see everyone there already. I sit down between Emmett and Alice and smile at them both.

"Hey Rose you seen Bells?" Edward asks me with worry in his voice. I nod and tell everyone what happened. To say they were shocked was an understatement but Edward soon recovered and simply said "That's my girl!"

I still don't know why Bella would defend me. Just then the doors open and Bella walks in looking more like she was on a runway than walking through a High School Cafeteria.

She sits down and gives Edward a kiss on the cheek and smiles at me. I look at her in alarm which causes her to laugh. "Don't worry. Esme and Carlisle have to come in after lunch but I have a feeling I'll not get into any trouble." She says and flips her blond hair over her shoulder. She smiles up at Edward who smiles down and kisses her passionately. I turn away from them and look at Emmett. He smiles at me and I smile back and then prepare myself to talk to the ridiculously beautiful blond vampire across from me.

"Why did you defend me? You didn't have to." I tell her in a small voice. I always felt intimidated by her and was always comparing myself to her. She smiles warmly then shrugs.

"You need to grow a backbone." She says simply not being ashamed at all. I blush and look down nodding. "Don't let them see you in pain. It gives them satisfaction." She says giving me a meaningful look. I nod and look at Emmett who's shaking his head at Bella. "What?" She asks him with an eyebrow quirked. He simply chuckles and puts his arm around me as I snuggle into his side. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Hehe<p>

Love you all and enjoy the new story,

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	3. Why? : EmPOV

**Emmett's Point Of View**

"What has she done now?" Carlisle asks all of us quietly as he and Esme pass us. I chuckle and put my arm around a blushing Rosalie.

"It's my fault." Rose whispers. Esme and Carlisle look at her in surprise as she tries to avoid their surprised looks by looking at the floor. "Lauren and Jessica were being... bitchy, I suppose, and Bella defended me but then she kinda ended up pinning Lauren to a wall and looking like she was going to kill her" She says in one breath. She takes a deep breath to refill her lungs whilst Edward chuckles and said "that's my girl" again and Carlisle, Esme and I roll our eyes at him.

Carlisle sighs. "Well you better go to your lessons. All of you." He says to us after Edward got p to follow him to wait for Bella. We all nod and I take my Rose to our next lesson which was Biology. Throughout the lesson I kept rubbing her hand knowing she was worried about Bella being in trouble. Really she needs to lighten up.

"Calm down Rose. It's not the first time Bella's been in trouble before. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." I whisper to her chuckling as I remember some of Bella's earlier 'incidents' at school. And out of school.

Rosalie looks up at me with surprise on her beautiful face. "She's been in trouble before." I nod at her and laugh at her for being surprised. Everyone of us had been in trouble at some point even Carlisle though he liked to pretend he's all saint-like. "Love, out of all of us Bella is probably the most prone to cause trouble. She enjoys getting caught and being able to use her looks to her advantage." Like she always did. "She loves working men over and Edward thinks it's hilarious watching all those guys get screwed over. So it's a win-win situation for both of them. If Edward didn't like it then Bella would stop no questions asked."

"But why would she want to get into trouble?" She looked genuinely puzzled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose she's over 90 years old. She's gotta get her fun somewhere." I say to her. She looks deep in concentration before she looks up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Have you ever been in trouble?" She asks. I burst out laughing and nod whilst she looks at me surprised.

"Like I said, it's usually me or Bells who gets in trouble. Now that I think of it though Edward does more than his fair share. You know what he's like. But in his defence a majority of his pranks are for people who either say something about or do something to Bella. I imagine Lauren has something coming her way." I say rolling my eyes at some of my brother's pranks. She giggles and nods. She's only seen _some_ of the things we've done.

At the end of the day Bella didn't even come out. I look at Edward surprised and he just shrugs and pulls out Bella's car keys. Wow. She must be in trouble if Edward's allowed to drive her car. No one touched her baby without special permission. "Don't crash it, I can't deal with an angry Bella at the minute." I say chuckling. He snorts and gets in her BMW and speeds off without even saying anything else.

"Are you coming to mine tonight, love?" I ask the beautiful girl I'm holding. She nods and I lead her to my Volvo where Alice and Jasper are already. I nod to them and speed off towards our house. I park in the garage and try to ignore Edward and Bella's moans from upstairs. I am so glad that Rose hasn't got super hearing but even then they wouldn't be embarrassed. DO THEY EVER STOP!

I hear Edward chuckle upstairs and a hiss from Bella. _Awww... Not gettin' any now are yah Eddie?_ I ask him through my mind when I see a fully dressed Bells come downstairs in yet another outfit. She was wearing a denim skirt with a grey and white striped jumper that had orange on the edges. Wow. I'm turning into Alice and Bella with all the clothes. I need to get Edward and do something manly soon.

I lead Rose into the living room where everyone – except Carlisle who went back to work – was watching the television. Bella comes and sits down whilst Edward stays upstairs probably sulking 'cause he ain't getting any. A hiss echoes down the stairs and Edward walks down fully clothed again.

"I've had more sex than you have Emmett, so I'd be quiet." He says glaring at me and pulling Bella into his lap. If I could blush I would have. _Thanks Edward, just tell my girlfriend about my sex life._

"What sex life Emmett?" Edward asks pretending to be innocent. Bella hides her face in his chest whilst shaking with laughter. Alice was already in giggles having seen the conversation whilst Jasper laughs and Rosalie blushes. Edward takes one look at Rose's face and falls into a fit of laughter.

I pick Rose up and run her to our meadow to get away from my sex obsessed siblings.

XXXXXXXXX

Rose's head was lying on my muscular chest as I ran my hand through her soft mahogany hair. She put her warm hands on my chest and I nearly shivered from how good it felt.

When it was getting late I picked her up and ran her home, promising I would return tonight when her Father was asleep. She nodded and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I smiled and kissed her delicate forehead.

"Goodnight Love." I say to her and run off into the forest. When I see the house in view I run straight into the living room where everyone was. Edward and Carlisle were playing chess. Esme was sketching. Jasper was reading a book about the civil war. Alice was watching the television and Bella was reading one of her many fashion magazines. I walk up to her and stand in front of her.

"Can I help you Emmett?" She asks not looking away from her magazine. I roll my eyes and carry on looking at her until she sighs and puts it down and looks at me expectantly. Everyone was watching us now as she stands up in front of me putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She asks with her usual stuck up attitude. I clench my fists and resist the urge to tackle her to the floor. Edward stands up and automatically gravitates towards Bella as that thought runs through my mind.

"Emmett..." Edward warns wanting to protect his mate. Bella shakes her head smirking.

"No Edward I want to know what he's got to say." She says not taking her eyes off of me to look at her husband. He sighs and stays in place behind her to pull her back if needed. Vampires were very protective of their mates. I would say it sucked to be him because Bella was as independent as they came and would definitely kicked his ass if he even thought of getting in the middle, but at the moment Bella seemed a more pressing concern.

"Why did you defend Rose?" I ask. It was probably just another way to make her feel uncomfortable or even more self conscious. Rose might not have told me but I know that she feels self conscious of herself when Bella walks into the room. But Rose didn't see that she was the sweetest, most beautiful girl ever. She was 1000 times more beautiful than Bella. Edward pulls his hand across his neck behind Bells' back to tell me to not tell her that. _As if I would be that stupid, bro._ She ignores me and looks at the television. I smile knowing she didn't want to say her reason.

"What is it Bella? Are you actually starting to like her?" I say in a taunting voice. She hisses at me and bares her teeth, looking at me with coal black eyes. I smile. She growls.

"What is it then? Why did you help her if you hate her?" I say.

"Everyone else in this house considers her family. If she is she needs to start acting like it." She says looking at me with her teeth still bared. I look at her shocked.

"So you're not trying to make her uncomfortable or self conscious?" I ask surprised. She smiles showing all of her teeth and shakes her head. I really am astounded.

"I do that already. It's not my fault if the human isn't proud of herself like I am." She says and walks to the stairs with Edward – of course – following her like a little lapdog. He hisses but I ignore him like I normally do.

I look up after her and sigh. Why can't she just get over this petty grudge she has on my Rose. I turn around ready to go hunt when Alice gasps and freezes.

Vision.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all your reviews guys i love you all.<p>

I Hate exams because I actually have to revise. FF has become my way of saying 'yes, Dad you think I'm revising but really I'm reading this really epic story' :D

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	4. Destroyed : RPOV

**Please read the bottom it's about updating in the next weeks. **

**[Promise it's not a rant about reviews ;D ]**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Point of View<strong>

My mom was going absolutely mental that I hadn't emailed her in a while so I figured I could do that to pass the time.

I didn't realize that Emmett was standing silently behind me again until after I'd turned off the computer and shoved away from the desk. I was about to scold him for reading over my shoulder when I realized that he wasn't paying any attention to me like I'd thought. He was examining what used to be a flat black box with wires curling crookedly away from the main square in a way that didn't look healthy for whatever it was. After a second, I recognized the car stereo Edward had given me for my last birthday. I'd forgotten about the birthday presents hiding under a growing pile of dust on the floor of my closet.

"What did you _do _to this?" he asked in a horror struck voice.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard."

"So you felt the need to torture it?"

"You know how I am with tools. No pain was inflicted intentionally."

He shook his head, his face a mask of faux tragedy. "You killed it."

I shrugged. "Oh, well."

"It would hurt Edward's feelings if he saw this and Bella installed it for him," he said. "I guess it's a good thing that you've been on house arrest and haven't been able to come around to our house. I'll have to get another one in place before they notice."

"Thanks, but I don't need a fancy stereo."

"It's not for your sake that I'm going to replace it."

I sighed.

"You didn't get much good out of your birthday presents last year," he said in a disgruntled voice. Suddenly, he was fanning himself with a stiff rectangle of paper.

I didn't answer, for fear my voice would shake. My disastrous eighteenth birthday — with all its far-reaching consequences — wasn't something I ever wanted to remember, and I was surprised that he would bring it up. He was even more sensitive about it than I was.

"Do you realize these are about to expire?" he asked, holding the paper out to me. It was another present — the voucher for air plane tickets that Esme and Carlisle had given me so that I could visit Mom in Florida.

I took a deep breath and answered in a flat voice. "No. I'd forgotten all about them, actually."

His expression was carefully bright and positive; there was no trace of any deep emotion in his eyes as he continued.

"Well, we still have a little time. You've been liberated . . . and we have no plans this weekend, as you refuse to go to the prom with me." He grinned. "Why not celebrate your freedom this way?"

I gasped. "By going to Florida?"

I glared at him, suspicious, trying to understand where this had come from.

"Well?" he demanded. "Are we going to see your Mom or not?"

"Charlie will never allow it."

I thought it over for a short minute before deciding that it wasn't worth the fight. Charlie would be furious — not that I was going to see Mom, but that Emmett was going with me. Charlie wouldn't speak to me for months, and I'd probably end up grounded again. It was definitely smarter not to even bring it up.

Maybe in a few weeks, as a graduation favour or something.

But the idea of seeing my mother _now _, not weeks from now, was hard to resist. It had been so long since I'd seen her. And even longer since I'd seen her under pleasant circumstances. The last time I'd been with her in Phoenix, I'd spent the whole time in a hospital bed. The last time she'd come here, I'd been more or less catatonic. Not exactly the best memories to leave her with.

And maybe, if she saw how happy I was with Emmett, she would tell my Dad to ease up.

Emmett scrutinized my face while I deliberated.

I sighed. "Not this weekend."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to fight with my dad. Not so soon after he's forgiven me."

His eyebrows pulled together. "I think this weekend is perfect," he muttered.

I shook my head. "Another time."

"You aren't the only one who's been trapped in this house, you know." He frowned at me.

Suspicion returned. This kind of behaviour was unlike him. He was always so impossibly selfless; I knew it was making me spoiled.

"You can go anywhere you want," I pointed out.

"The outside world holds no interest for me without you."

I rolled my eyes at the hyperbole.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Let's take the outside world slowly, all right? For example, we could start with a movie in Port Angeles. . . ."

He groaned. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing left to talk about."

He shrugged. I was curious to know why he was so suddenly excited to visit my Mom in sunny Florida. This can't be good whatever it is.

* * *

><p>Hey just a short chapter to tide you over.<p>

I officially hate exams and** I probably won't be updating until the end of may/ beginning of June because I have 13 exams I need to study for in the next 3 weeks :(**

Next Chapter is Edward POV and the ravine chase from the movie =D

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	5. Ravine Chase : EdPOV

**Edward Point of View**

"Come on Edward! Hurry up, it's time!" Alice shouted showing me a vision of us cornering Victoria. I run downstairs and join the rest of my family. I was pumped up and ready for this fight. And I'd get to save my little sister, so that was a bonus. Em's going to be in soooooooooo much trouble when she finds out about this.

_Lets get this over with. _Bella wasn't wearing her heels for once and she was back to her petite 5 foot didn't want to fight Victoria. We were certainly having different opinions. I wanted to fight whilst she wanted to stay at home. No matter how much she was protective of the family she didn't see the need to do this like everyone else did. I look down at her beautiful face which had a bored expression plastered on it. _Can't believe I have to give up even more of my time for her. She's only human, nothing special._ I sigh and she looks up.

_Thinking about her over me again? _She asks through her mind with a bit of steel in her inner voice. I shrug and put my arm around her shoulders pulling her out of the door. She sighs and wraps her arm around my waist causing me to grin. Score for me! She looks up and laughs her perfect laugh at my expression.

"Come on lets go!" I shout and run off with Jasper next to me and Alice and Bella behind me and Carlisle and Esme bringing up the rear. We carry on whilst Carlisle and Bella run east and Esme and Alice run west to surround the bitch who dared to try and hurt my little sister and the rest of my family.

The red haired vampire was stood in a tree and looking in our direction. We crouch and hiss whilst she smirks and jumps out of the tree and running in the opposite direction. We jump up and follow after her but damn was she fast. She was weaving in an out if the trees and we were having difficulty catching up. Just as she was about to jump in another tree and gain even more distance between us, a streak of blonde comes and tackles her to the ground hissing dangerously at her with coal black eyes. Bella. My girl.

Victoria kicks her and she flies back into the tree which breaks. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper all run after her whilst I run and pick up my Angel. She flicks the hair that came loose from her plaits back and hisses in the direction the vampire ran.

"You okay baby?" I ask her putting my hands on her shoulders. She looks up at me and her eyes soften and she nods, gives me a quick kiss and runs after her.

_I'll teach the bitch to mess with me or my family._ Damn she's angry. Hot sex for me tonight!

I run after the family and take a detour and loop around to block her in so we can finally kill her. Just as she was about to run off again in a different direction, I tackle her whilst she speeds up. I land in a tree and growl and jump up running after her. I inhale and wrinkle my nose against the foul smell in my nose. Werewolves. Rosie had made friends with the dogs whilst we had left Forks and moved up to Denali. Emmett had gone tracking Victoria and me and Bella travelled around for a bit as another honeymoon.

I sped up as the boundary line approaches and the wretched smell was even stronger. _God, I hate those mongrels _was the common thought from all my family but none of them had put it as eloquently as my Bella.

She was there on the boundary line, of course, taunting me. She smiled evilly and I crouched and lunged at her throat. God, she's fast.

_Awww. Can't the mind reader catch up with me? What are you going to do now? Maybe I'll just kill you're mate. Blondie, isn't it? _A picture of Bella's glorious face comes up in her mind with several scenarios of her being ripped apart and burned in front of me. I roared in anger and lunged at her with all of my strength but she just moved again and starts running whilst I land on something hairy and on fire.

A wolf.

Oh man. I crossed the line. I'm on _their _land. The wolf pushes me back and I fall off of it landing on my feet and hissing. The rest of the family come through the trees as I run to them and crouch in front of my Bella. The wolves all growl at me whilst one tells them to stop.

_STOP! We will talk before we attack. We go when I give my orders. _No one objected when he said that and they all just glared at us still in wolf form. Suddenly 5 teenage boys come out in nothing but shorts. One of them was thinking about Rosalie and how he'll always protect her. This must be Seth. The one who helped her when we left. _Idiot boy_, I think as he starts sizing up our family and how easy it would be to get Rose away from us 'monsters'. Psst, like a overgrown dog was any better, at least we were human all of the time.

"STUPID BLOODSUCKER! YOU WERE ON OUR LAND! YOU BROKE THE TREATY!" One shout at me and his long arms start shaking. Everyone automatically pulls their mate behind them and Jasper tries to calm them down.

"Paul! Calm Down!" Sam – the leader of the pack – shouts. He stops shaking and glares at me as well as the other 3.

"Could you please explain why one of _you _were on _our _territory." Sam asks looking at me intently. Bella hisses from behind me and walks in front of me to the treaty line and clenches her fists.

"THE BITCH MOVED WHEN HE LUNGED! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT YOU MORONIC MUTTS!" She shouts wrinkling her nose against the smell in disgust. I pull her waist whilst she stays there stubbornly. The big one who was friends with Rose came forward and stood in front of Bella looking down at her because he was at least over a foot taller than her. Shit, this isn't going to go well if he starts about her height.

"What do you care, shortcake? It's not like you care about Rose! You left her in Forks unprotected after all!" He shouts then looks over us all as he notices one is missing his face falls as he realises his mistake. Bella has her fists clenched at her side and a evil smirk grows on her face.

"The human is in Florida visiting her Gran with Emmett. Now can you leave us alone? We have someone to kill." She says sweetly and walks back towards us. "And NEVER under any circumstances make any reference to my height again, or you'll be running on three legs, mongrel."

"Yes she is the priority." Sam agrees nodding his massive head, trying to change the topic. Carlisle nods and steps forward and talks for the fist time.

"She is. She may be on your side of the line. If you see her do not feel obligated to kill her. This is our problem." Carlisle says calmly. Seth snorts and looks at Carlisle.

"She killed on our land and she's hunting a friend of the tribe. This is as much as our problem as it is yours." He says and they all go into the bushes to phase into the wolf form. We all carry on running until her scent stops at the edge of the cliffs which meant she was in _their _side.

"Yo! Dogs! Can we come over and get her?" I ask them. Bella slaps me on the back of the head for my choice of words whilst I just shrug and grin.

"No." Sam says glaring. "You will not cross this line. You will leave now." He says and with that they all jump to follow the trail. I groan and pull Bella into my side and we walk into the forest.

"We'll get her guys. Who wants to tell Emmett?" Alice says. We all go quiet and she sighs pulling out her cell phone. I look over at my personal Angel and wiggle my eyebrows at her suggestively. She grins and nods taking my hand.

"Goin' hunting!" I shout over my shoulder and pick up Bella and throw her over my shoulder running with her through the forest as she giggles. I smile at the sound and we run further into the forest.

* * *

><p>Hey I was really shocked by being able to update today but I had a dreadful maths exam and I really needed to let out some of my frustration at A-levels.<p>

Hope you enjoyed Edward's point of View

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	6. Parking Lot Powwow : RPOV

Rosalie Point of View

Emmett and I had just gotten back from Florida and he took me straight back to my house. Charlie came outside to greet us and he casually dropped the hint that Seth had been calling to ask about me. The phone rang again and Charlie's face split into a big grin. I internally sighed and Emmett just went and sat down in a chair in the kitchen: trying to ignore my dad's blatant favouritism.

I grabbed the phone mid-ring, and twisted around so that I was facing the wall. I couldn't have this conversation while looking at Emmett. "Hello?"

"You're back," Seth said.

His familiar husky voice sent a wave of wistfulness through me. A thousand memories spun in my head, tangling together — a rocky beach strewn with driftwood trees, a garage made of plastic sheds, warm sodas in a paper bag, a tiny room with one too-small shabby love-seat.

The laughter in his deep-set black eyes, the feverish heat of his big hand around mine, the flash of his white teeth against his dark skin, his face stretching into the wide smile that had always been like a key to a secret door where only kindred spirits could enter.

It felt sort of like homesickness, this longing for the place and person who had sheltered me through my darkest night.

I cleared the lump from my throat. "Yes," I answered.

"Why didn't you call me?" Seth demanded.

His angry tone instantly got my back up. "Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted my dad telling me that you'd called."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured out that part all by myself. Go ahead."

There was a short pause.

"You going to school tomorrow?"

I frowned to myself, unable to make sense of this question. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. Just curious."

Another pause.

"So what did you want to talk about, Seth?"

He hesitated. "Nothing really, I guess. I . . . wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm _so _glad you called me, Seth. I . . ." But I didn't know what more to say. I wanted to tell him I was on my way to La Push right now. And I couldn't tell him that.

"I have to go," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"What?"

"But Seth —"

He was already gone. I listened to the dial tone with disbelief.

"That was short," I muttered to myself.

"Is everything all right?" Emmett asked. His voice was low and careful.

I turned slowly to face him. His expression was perfectly smooth — impossible to read.

"I don't know. I wonder what that was about." It didn't make sense that Seth had been hounding Charlie all day just to ask me if I was going to school. He'd never even thought of my academic record before. And if he'd wanted to hear my voice, then why did he hang up so quickly?

"Your guess is probably better than mine," Emmett said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Mmm," I murmured. That was true. I knew Seth inside and out. It shouldn't be that complicated to figure out his motivations.

With my thoughts miles away — about fifteen miles away, up the road to La Push — I started combing through the fridge, assembling ingredients for Charlie's dinner. Emmett leaned against the counter, and I was distantly aware that his eyes were on my face, but too preoccupied to worry about what he saw there.

The school thing seemed like the key to me. That was the only real question Seth had asked. And he had to be after an answer to something, or he wouldn't have been bugging Charlie so persistently.

Why would my attendance record matter to him, though?

I tried to think about it in a logical way. So, if I _hadn't _been going to school tomorrow, what would be the problem with that, from Seth's perspective? Charlie had given me a little grief about missing a day of school so close to finals, but I'd convinced him that one Friday wasn't going to derail my studies. Seth would hardly care about that.

My brain refused to come up with any brilliant insights. Maybe I was missing some vital piece of information.

What could have changed in the past three days that was so important that Seth would break his long streak of refusing to answer my phone calls and contact me? What difference could three days make?

I froze in the middle of the kitchen. The package of icy hamburger in my hands slipped through my numb fingers. It took me a slow second to miss the thud it should have made against the floor.

Emmett had caught it and thrown it onto the counter. His arms were already around me, his lips at my ear.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, dazed. Three days could change everything.

Hadn't I just been thinking about how impossible college was? How I couldn't be anywhere near people after I'd gone through the painful three-day conversion that would set me free from mortality, so that I could spend eternity with Emmett? The conversion that would make me forever a prisoner to my own thirst. . . .

Had Charlie told Billy that I'd vanished for three days? Had Billy jumped to conclusions? Had Seth really been asking me if I was still human? Making sure that the werewolves' treaty was unbroken — that none of the Cullen's had dared to bite a human . . . bite, not kill . . . ?

But did he honestly think I would come home to Charlie if that was the case?

Emmett shook me. "Rose?" he asked, truly anxious now.

"I think . . . I think he was checking," I mumbled. "Checking to make sure. That I'm human, I mean."

Emmett stiffened, and a low hiss sounded in my ear.

"We'll have to leave," I whispered. "Before. So that it doesn't break the treaty. We won't ever be able to come back."

His arms tightened around me. "I know."

"Ahem." Charlie cleared his voice loudly behind us.

I jumped, and then pulled free of Emmett's arms, my face getting hot. Emmett leaned back against the counter. His eyes were tight. I could see worry in them, and anger.

"If you don't want to make dinner, I can call for a pizza," Charlie hinted.

"No, that's okay, I'm already started."

"Okay," Charlie said. He propped himself against the door frame, folding his arms.

I sighed and got to work, trying to ignore my audience.

XXXXXXXXXX

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" Emmett asked, an edge to his soft voice. We were almost to school. Emmett had been relaxed and joking just a moment ago, and now suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in an effort not to snap it into pieces.

I stared at his anxious expression — his eyes were far away, like he was listening to distant voices. My pulse sped in response to his stress, but I answered carefully. "That depends." I had to give it to myself I had become better at answering these types of questions.

We pulled into the school lot.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Emmett?"

"I want you to stay in the car." He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. "I want you to wait here until I or someone from my family comes back for you."

"But . . ._why _?"

That was when I saw him. He would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way he did, even if he hadn't been leaning against his motorcycle, parked illegally on the side walk.

"Oh."

Seth's face was a calm mask that I recognized well. It was the face he used when he was determined to keep his emotions in check, to keep himself under control. It made him look like Sam, the oldest of the wolves, the leader of the Quileute pack. But Seth could never quite manage the perfect serenity Sam always exuded. They all had the familiar yet disturbing expression. Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam.

I'd forgotten how much this face bothered me. Though I'd gotten to know Sam pretty well before the Cullen's had come back — to like him, even — I'd never been able to completely shake the resentment I felt when Seth mimicked Sam's expression. It was a stranger's face. He wasn't my Seth when he wore it.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," Emmett murmured. "He asked about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

"How did you –?"

"Edward."

So I'd misinterpreted Seth's motives last night. Missing information, that was the problem. Information like why in the world Seth would want to talk to Emmett.

"I'm not staying in the car," I said.

Emmett groaned quietly. "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with."

Seth's face hardened as we walked toward him, hand in hand. His scowl becoming deeper and no trace of Sam's expression could be seen.

I noticed other faces, too — the faces of my classmates. I noticed how their eyes widened as they took in all six foot seven inches of Seth's long body, muscled up the way no normal sixteen-and-a-half-year-old ever had been. I saw those eyes rake over his tight black t-shirt — short-sleeved, though the day was unseasonably cool — his ragged, grease-smeared jeans, and the glossy black bike he leaned against. Their eyes didn't linger on his face — something about his expression had them glancing quickly away. And I noticed the wide berth everyone gave him, the bubble of space that no one dared to encroach on.

With a sense of astonishment, I realized that Seth looked _dangerous _to them. How odd.

Emmett stopped a few yards away from Seth, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable having me so close to a werewolf. He drew his hand back slightly, pulling me halfway behind his body.

As we walked I noticed the rest of the Cullen's following behind us with hard expressions similar to Emmett. They all had pitch black eyes but yet they all still look absolutely perfect. Jasper was wearing black slacks with a grey t shirt. Edward was wearing a blue shirt with black slacks and a grey coat. Alice was wearing a grey dress with matching grey flats and Bella was wearing a black dress with red tights and black heels and a silver bag with her blond hair in a side bun with a few curls framing her breathtaking face.

"You could have called us," Emmett said in a steel-hard voice. "Sorry," Seth answered, his face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Rose's house, of course."

Seth's jaw flexed, and his brows pulled together. He didn't answer.

"This is hardly the place, Seth. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." Seth snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Emmett looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the side walk, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping a fight might break out to alleviate the tedium of another Monday morning. I saw Tyler Crowley nudge Austin Marks, and they both paused on their way to class.

"I already know what you came to say," Emmett reminded Seth in voice so low that _I _could barely make it out. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

Emmett glanced down at me for a fleeting second with worried eyes.

"Warned?" I asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Seth asked, his eyes widening with disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Seth," Emmett said in an even voice.

"Why?" Seth challenged.

I frowned in confusion. "What don't I know? Emmett?"

Emmett just glared at Seth as if he hadn't heard me.

"Seth?"

Seth raised his eyebrow at me. "He didn't tell you that his big . . ._brother _crossed the line Saturday night?" he asked, his tone thickly layered with sarcasm. Then his eyes flickered back to Emmett. "Paul was totally justified in —"

"It was no-man's land!" Edward hissed from behind us and pulling Bella behind him like Emmett was with me.

"Was not!"

Seth was fuming visibly. His hands trembled. He shook his head and sucked in two deep lungfuls of air.

"Edward and Paul?" I whispered. Paul was Seth's most volatile pack brother. He was the one who'd lost control that day in the woods — the memory of the snarling grey wolf was suddenly vivid in my head. "What happened? Were they fighting?" My voice strained higher in panic. "Why? Did Paul get hurt?" I looked frantically behind to Edward who just grinned and shrugged at me.

"No one fought," Emmett said quietly, only to me. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

Seth was staring at us with incredulous eyes. "You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that —?"

"Leave now." Emmett cut him off mid-sentence, and his face was abruptly frightening — truly frightening. For a second, he looked like . . . like a _vampire _. He glared at Seth with vicious, unveiled loathing.

Seth raised his eyebrows, but made no other move. "Why haven't you told her?"

They faced each other in silence for a long moment. More students gathered behind Tyler and Austin. I saw Mike next to Ben — Mike had one hand on Ben's shoulder, like he was holding him in place.

In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition.

Something Emmett didn't want me to know.

Something that Seth wouldn't have kept from me.

Something that had the Cullen's and the wolves both in the woods, moving in hazardous proximity to each other.

Something that would cause Emmett to insist that I fly across the country.

Something I knew would happen again, as much as I might wish it never would. It was never going to end, was it?

I heard the quick _gasp, gasp, gasp, gasp _of the air dragging through my lips, but I couldn't stop it. It looked like the school was shaking, like there was an earthquake, but I knew it was my own trembling that caused the illusion.

"She came back for me," I choked out.

Victoria was never going to give up till I was dead. She would keep repeating the same pattern — feint and run, feint and run — until she found a hole through my defenders.

Maybe I'd get lucky. Maybe the Volturi would come for me first — they'd kill me quicker, at least.

Emmett held me tight to his side, angling his body so that he was still between me and Seth, and stroked my face with anxious hands. "It's fine," he whispered to me. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

Then he glared at Seth.

Jasper stepped forward the other Cullen siblings close behind. "Does that answer your question, mongrel?" Jasper sneered.

"You don't think Rose has a right to know?" Seth challenged. "It's her life."

Emmett kept his voice muted; even Tyler, edging forward by inches, would be unable to hear. "Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?"

"Better frightened than lied to."

I tried to pull myself together, but my eyes were swimming in moisture. I could see it behind my lids — I could see Victoria's face, her lips pulled back over her teeth, her crimson eyes glowing with the obsession of her vendetta; she held Emmett responsible for the demise of her love, James. She wouldn't stop until his love was taken from him, too.

Emmett wiped the tears from my cheek with his fingertips.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" he murmured.

"She's tougher than you think," Seth said. "And she's been through worse."

"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," Emmett murmured to me. "Let's get to English, Rose, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" Seth said, talking just to me. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?"

Emmett glowered, and his lips pulled back from his teeth ever so slightly. "Shut up, Seth," I said.

Seth laughed. "That sounds like a _no _. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

This news distracted me. "You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would." If I hadn't begged on Seth's behalf — after all, he'd put weeks of labour into both motorcycles, and he deserved some kind of payback — Charlie would have thrown my bike in a dumpster. And possibly set that dumpster on fire.

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back."

A tiny hint of the smile I remembered was suddenly playing around the edges of his lips.

"Seth . . ."

He leaned forward, his face earnest now, the bitter sarcasm fading. "I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

I was vividly conscious of Emmett, his arms still wrapped protectively around me, motionless as a stone.

I shot a look at his face — it was calm, patient.

"I, er, don't know about that, Seth."

Seth dropped the antagonistic façade completely. It was like he'd forgotten Emmett was there, or at least he was determined to act that way. "I miss you every day, Rose. It's not the same without you."

"I know and I'm sorry, Seth, I just . . ."

He shook his head, and sighed. "I know. Doesn't matter, right? I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?" He grimaced, trying to cover the pain with a thin attempt at bravado.

Seth's suffering had always triggered my protective side. It was not entirely rational — Seth was hardly in need of any physical protection I could offer. But my arms, pinned beneath Emmett's, yearned to reach out to him. To wrap around his big, warm waist in a silent promise of acceptance and comfort.

Emmett's shielding arms had become restraints.

"Okay, get to class," a stern voice sounded behind us. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

"Get to school, Seth," I whispered, anxious as soon as I recognized the principals voice. Seth went to the Quileute school, but he might still get in trouble for trespassing or the equivalent.

Emmett released me, taking just my hand and pulling me behind his body again.

Mr. Greene pushed through the circle of spectators, his brows pressing down like ominous storm clouds over his small eyes.

"I mean it," he was threatening. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again"

Seth got on his motorcycle and rode off back to La Push as Emmett turned me around and walks us back into school. I look back to the rest of his family who were watching us. Alice smiles reassuringly with Edward whilst Jasper just looked pained and Bella wouldn't even looking at me.

But none of that mattered. The only question that kept repeating in my head was;

Why didn't Emmett tell me?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys I'm back. Done all but 1 of my exams and I am so glad there finally over.<strong>

**Hope everyone isn't as stressed out as you were nd that everyone enjoys upcoming summer breaks.**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	7. Explanation : RPOV

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

Emmett still wasn't allowing me to visit Seth on the reservation as it was 'too dangerous' and 'werewolves are unstable and you could get hurt'. Whatever.

But Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella are leaving the state to hunt so I would get to visit Seth without Emmett knowing. I hopped into my truck, somewhat excited and put my foot down as far as I could go. I could've swore I saw a Jeep down the road but it must be my imagination playing tricks on me because I hardly slept every time Emmett left to hunt.

He wasn't at his house so I drove to Emily and Sam's house and found him among the rest of his pack. He looked up when my trucks engine cut out and ran and lifted me into a massive bone-crushing hug and spinning me around not caring about our surroundings.

"Rose! It's great to see ya!" He says putting me down on the floor and putting his huge hands on my shoulders and just staring at my face. "Does _he _know you're here?" He asked eventually. I grin and shake my head as he pumps his fist in the air. Eventually everyone walked over to us to greet the newcomer.

"Hey look who it is!" Quil shouts. I look at him in shock. I didn't know that he had actually phased and joined the pack.

"Quil you too?" I asked still in shock. He sighs and looks at the ground.

"Yeah me as well." He agrees. "Anyway glad you're back. We'll finally get a break from Seth's inner monologue." Everyone laughs whilst a light pink touches Seth's cheeks.

"I wish Rose would call..." Jared says mocking Seth.

"I wish Rose wouldn't call..." Embry says still mocking Seth

"Maybe _I _should call Rose..." Paul says whilst everyone falls to ground nearly in laughter.

"Maybe I should call Rose and hang up..." Jacob said after pulling Paul up.

"Okay you can shut up now!" He shouts to everyone before turning to me. "I'm looking for a new pack. Any suggestions?" He asks as I giggle and shake my head. The door opens and Emily and Sam walk out. Emily runs up to me and hugs me tight.

"Hey Rose" She says hugging me tighter. "Hey Emily," I tell her as Sam gives me a pleasant nod and kisses Emily's scarred mouth. A gorgeous girl who looked about 20 walks out. She has Quiliete tanned skin and dark hair in a bob with a scowl on her face. She walks to the edge of the forest and looks back at Emily and Sam kissing before falling forward with paws replacing her hands.

I look at her in surprise whilst Seth pulls my arm to my truck and drives me to his house and walks us around to his personal garage.

"When did Leah... you know?" I ask him looking up at his face. He shrugs and looks down at me.

"Around when her Dad dies. Her brother, Jacob, also phased. He's only fifteen. Youngest in the pack. We've kept him on the reservation mostly so he can catch up on his studies. Wish it was the other way round though Leah's not the funest to be around." He says with a scowl.

"You're such a guy." I tell him laughing. He chuckles and shakes his head as he opens the garage door for me to step through.

"It's not a chick thing. We just have to listen to Leah pining for Sam. She's still not over it." He says looking at my face for my reaction.

"Sam dumped Leah for Emily?" I ask in shock. Her looks at me and nods gravely.

"He didn't have a choice. He imprinted on Emily." He says looking out of the window into the trees. Imprinted?

"What's imprinted?" I ask confused. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sorry. I forgot that you aren't in the pack and can't hear my mind. I forgot what that's like." He says chuckling. "It's like finding _them. _The one whose meant for you and only you. It's not gravity holding you to Earth it's _them. _Whoever they are." He says.

"Have you imprinted?" I ask, afraid of the answer. He shakes his head and stares at me. I blush and look away feeling self conscious as he looks at me that way.

"It's just one more thing we can't control" He says bitterly. "Even our soul mates are chosen for us. All thanks to your bloodsucking buddies." He says clenching and unclenching his fists and speaking through clenched teeth. "Your _family _have been nothing but trouble for us since they came here." he sneered before murmuring in an aside, "I blame shortcake anyway."

"Seth. You can't blame them for this." I say defending them whilst wondering who the hell is shortcake. He looks at me in disbelief before sighing.

"I sure as hell can. If we weren't wolves we wouldn't imprint. If it wasn't for the leeches moving here we wouldn't be wolves." He said angrily. "It would be better for everyone if they stayed away." He states giving me a pointed look that I pretend to ignore by looking at the floor that was now so interesting. "But they keep coming back."

"And when they do you change" I say quietly finally getting his side of events. If vampires weren't in the area none of the wolves would have phased and would be regular teenagers.

"Yeah. We lose everything. Our lives, our future, our free will – you know Quil imprinted on a two year old." He says sitting down and putting his head in his large hands as I look at him in shock.

"A 2 year old? That is... um, that's just creepy" I say adding a humourless laugh at the end causing Seth to chuckle.

"You don't get it. It's nothing romantic. Just familiar. He'll be whatever she wants. A brother, a best friend or even a lover. Anyway Quil won't date anyone for a few decades when Claire catches up to him. He's not getting any older." He says chuckling at the wolves' lack of ageing This was so unfair. Everyone around me was allowed to stay at their current age whilst I grow older and older.

"Still a little creepy" I tell him folding my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Still not getting it" Seth says mimicking me causing us both to break into much needed laughter. This reminded me of the days when it was just us.

"So you gonna tell me what happened when Edward came on your land?" I asked

"Well, we almost had her and then suddenly she was on their land and she kept crossing over the border when any of us nearly caught her," he started with so much enthusiasm that it was hard not to smile. "Then out of nowhere the leech jumped straight at her and into our territory. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to defend their party. Then shortcake gets all up in my face about..."

"Wait, who is shortcake?"

"The blonde one" he nearly hissed but I immediately got it. I vaguely wondered why I hadn't before; if it was Edward who had crossed the line Bella would be the first to defend his actions.

"Bella. Why do you call her shortcake?"

"Well, she's all tiny and blonde and downright hot: until she talks. Anyway we all got in an argument and the other weird blonde-the twin- started his mumbo jumbo I suppose and all we could do was be calm."

"Yeah Jazz, has that effect on people."

"Would you listen to yourself: 'Jazz' and 'Bella', it makes me sick. It's like I don't know you any more."

"Calm down. You're still you?" I ask him and look at his face for any emotion.

He nods and looks down at my 5'4 frame. "And you're still you?" He asks with a goofy smile on his face. I giggle and nod.

"Until after graduation..." I continue before Seth cuts me off by abruptly standing up and speaking through gritted teeth.

"Graduation!" He asks angrily I shrink back and nod.

"Seth, I told you it was going to happen!" I tell him with confidence in my voice. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Not in a month! Not before you've- you've lived! Not before I..." He cuts off and picks up the closest thing to him which is a wrench and throws it at the wakk causing it to fly back and hit the floor with a clang.

"For a second- just a second I thought – but he's got his hooks in far too deep." He says pacing the walls and trying to keep his shaking under control.

"He didn't decide this; I did!" I shout at him, standing up. Why can't he understand that this is my decision?

"And now you gonna be – that! You won't even be alive! It makes me sick! It'd be better if you died than be one of them" He says continuing pacing and stopping from shaking.

"You did not just say that." I say with my mouth open. I was stuck to the floor as he continues to pace as though he hadn't heard me. I sigh and look out of the garage's window.

"Maybe Emmett was right. This was a bad idea." I say quietly. He looks up at me with wide eyes and a heartbroken expression on his face.

"No Rose! I didn't mean it like that. I'll- I'll try not to think about it." He says. He takes a deep breath and looks into my brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He says sincerely, his voice full of emotion. I look at him for a long time, I don't know how long but it felt like an eternity until I finally nodded and sat back down across from him.

"We should stick to safer subjects: like motorcycles." I say smiling. He grins and looks like the Seth he was before he changed into a wolf.

"The only safe thing about a motorcycle and you is the on and off switch." He says chuckling. I scowl as he laughs and picks up our motorcycles and heading to the door.

Xx

I open the door trying to be quiet so not to disturb Charlie. I tip toe until a voice is heard behind me, startling me.

"Emmett could at least respect meal times" He says with his arms crossed over his chest. I forgot about having to be home at certain times. At least I wasn't with Emmett, that might make sure that neither he or I was in trouble.

"I was with Seth." I tell him watching his reaction. He was pleased that much was clear to see.

"That's good." He says not bothering to hide his grin. His grin falls however when a knock on the door happens. He looks between it and me before sighing and replacing his grin with a self-satisfied smile and walking into the kitchen. I prepare myself and walk up to the door and opening it to find Emmett.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" He says in a quiet voice. I look up at him.

"I was perfectly safe..." But he cut me off before I could tell him anything else.

"I nearly broke the treaty to make sure of it-" He says before inhaling and getting an alarmed expression on his perfect face.

"I know I smell like a dog" I say to him in defeat. When I hung with Edward and the Cullen's I was covered in vampire scent which is disgusting to the wolves but when I hung with the wolves their scent was disgusting to the vampires.

"Somethings- Wrong" He finally says, his face still alarmed and his posture tense. He walks into the living room where Charlie's files for the disappearances in Seattle were. He looked throughout them and stopped on a picture of a young man whose face had been scratched out.

"What? What is it?" I asked. Had Victoria came back for me and noticed that I wasn't here? No she wouldn't have left Charlie alive.

"Stay here" He says standing up and walking up the stairs. I follow him making sure I don't trip. I walk into my room and find Emmett holding my dream-catcher When I walked in he didn't look up.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thought I'd update in honour of the MTV movie awards~ "Eclipse for the win"~ tonight. Hope you've all voted and if you haven't voting for best movie is still open.<strong>

**I'm half way through my bad intentions update if you read tht story just to let you know.**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	8. Advice : RPOV

**Rosalie Point of View**

Someone was in my room. A vampire.

We were all currently in the Cullen's living room with everybody tense and on high alert around me. No one knew who it could be and Alice hadn't had a vision about it at all. We were stumped. Carlisle, Alice and Esme were all hovering around me and speaking in fast tones to Bella and Edward across the room. So fast that I couldn't understand them.

"No Alice. Emmett didn't recognise the scent. He thinks it's a stranger." Edward says looking at the floor until finally looking up at Bella. "Not helping Bells." He says to Bella who rolls her eyes with a small smile at him.

"Could you guys like, speak out loud please, so the human can hear?" I ask them quietly. They all look at me as Emmett sits next to me and apologises.

"A nomad. Maybe he was just passing through." Esme says wanting to believe they weren't a danger to her family.

"A passer by wouldn't have left Rosalie's father alive" Bella says. I chill just at the thought of that. Esme wraps a comforting arm around me just as the door bursts open and Jasper jogs through and talks to us all about whatever he found.

"Their scent disappeared 5 miles south of Rose's house. They had a car waiting and took the exact same trail to and from it." He says gravely

"Someone orchestrated this" Emmett says from beside me.

"Victoria?" Carlisle guessed frowning when Emmett shake his head,

"No it has to be the Volturi. I didn't recognise the scent." Emmett says.

"They're checking if I was changed," I guessed in a small voice.

"I don't think it was the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions." Alice said from across the room after coming out of another irrelevant vision of the future.

"We gotta find this fool and get some answers out of him" Edward says and pulls Bella closer to him.

"We also need to take shifts at Rose's house" Carlisle says, his voice taking authority of the current situation.

"Another protection detail?" Bella asks in shock.

"Bella." Esme reprimands her.

"No she's right. You can't watch my house, search for the intruder _and_ search for Victoria _and _keep yourselves fed. Your eyes are black – when was the last time you went hunting? You're already too busy protecting me."

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself" Emmett says protectively.

"I'm not about to let you starve." Then I get an idea and it must've shown on my face because Emmett suddenly looked cautious.

"What?" He asks warily whilst I break into a smile.

Xx

I walked out of the door with Seth following me. It was weird having another boy besides Emmett in my room apart from the odd occasions his family dropped by. He and his pack were going to help us find whoever it was in my room. Emmett wouldn't come inside with Seth here. Probably because they are mortal enemies. So he's outside waiting for us to finish.

Emmett walks forward and meets us halfway across the lawn. He was cool and calculating whilst Seth is hot-headed and fractious.

"Whoever was in there left his bloodsucker stink. It'll be hard to miss when we come across it again." He said. He was so sure of himself but he had only killed one vampire and that was Laurent. He turns to Emmett to speak this time. "We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to 'handle' anything. Or anyone. Your here as back-up: nothing more." Emmett says coldly. Seth tenses and steps forward towards Emmett whilst he stays still.

"I couldn't care less what _your kind _need." Seth snarls whilst Emmett's usual topaz eyes turn pitch black with anger. I move in between them to try and stop this futile fight.

"Great so we'll all work together. Hey – we all have the same goal right? To catch the bad vampires.." I say with forced enthusiasm.

"Like there's a distinction" Seth mutters glaring at the vampire opposite from him.

"Seth some day I feel like me and you are going to have words." Emmett says to Seth who grins and mutters something to low for me to hear. It couldn't be good because Emmett tensed. "That's it, I..."

I try to push them apart but it was pointless, like pushing two boulders apart. "Stop" I tell them as Seth simmers and Emmett just continues to look at him.

"Just stop it! I'm tired of being in the middle of a territorial dispute between mythical creatures. From now on I am team Switzerland, okay?" Seth starts to speak but I cut him off. "I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around together. Fine. But we have a lot of problems. And this is one _temporary _solution. Are you at least willing to try then?" I ask them as they continue to glare at one another until they finally both nod.

"Alright so you need to coordinate. You know schedules and stuff." I tell them but neither reply or even move. I sigh and turn to Seth. "Will you be willing to work days or nights?" I ask him.

He pauses then nods. "Nights" I turn to Emmett.

"Will you're family be okay to do days?" I ask him. He just nods not taking his eyes off of Seth. "Good. See. How hard was that?" I say determined to make this temporary truce work.

Xx

Angela was behind me laying on the floor and writing her graduation announcements. I looked out of my window and found two eyes. My protector.

"So U.W sent me and Eric our dorm assignments yesterday." Angela says as I turn around to her. "I'm in the furthest dorm from camp. Eric is the closest naturally. Has Alaska sent you guys your dorms yet?" She asks sweetly. I look up at her face, already missing her and her company as I lay down and take another card to write another address.

"Not yet." I admit to her. She won't know that I won't even be going. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Where's Emmett tonight anyway?" She asks me not looking up from the address she was writing.

"Out looking for trouble" I tell her. It was as honest as I could be without telling her his family's secret. Angela must have heard the worry in my voice and looks up.

"Is something wrong?" She asks. She always was perceptive.

"No" I tell her simply and carry on writing. "Why?"

"One, Emmett's _always _with you, no exceptions. Two, you keep looking out that window like you're hoping he'll pass by with a mariachi band or something."

We worked in silence until I couldn't stand it any more. I wanted to be able to bitch to Angela about everyone and get her perspective on the soap opera that is my tragic life.

"Angela, what is Eric was like, secretly a member of this... violent gang, and... your brother was in this other gang, and they wanted to kill each other and you couldn't tell anybody?" I ask her. My question just sits there as Angela looks at me.

"It's okay you don't have to talk about it." She says, smiling gently.

"There's nothing to... But there is" I say trailing off as I didn't know how to word it. I finally sit up and look at her. "Okay you remember Seth Clearwater right?" I ask her as her eyes light up in recognition.

"Aah. Emmett's jealous." She says as if it was obvious.

"You say it like it's obvious." I tell her in surprise.

"Oh, it's not?" She says apologetic but confused.

"Emmett just thinks that Seth's a bad influence. That he's... dangerous." I finish lamely. Angela smiles and shakes her head slowly. "What?" I ask her.

"I've seen the way Seth looks at you and I'm guessing Emmett has too. He's going to react like any other teenage boy, he's only human." That, I had no response for.

"It's more complicated than that" I tell her, finally glad that I have someone to talk to about what I'm feeling, even if I have to edit some things.

"Say the words Rose. Jell-Oh-See" She says to me.

"I've told Seth how I feel and he accepts it. He'd... rather be best friends than nothing."

"Okay so the words are: dee-nigh-ul" She says laughing softly.

"You're saying I'm an idiot." I tell her lying down again.

"Just stating the obvious. I'd hate for you to be deluded into thinking otherwise." She says smiling. Then I suddenly turn serious.

"I don't want this. Every time I make a move it hurts someone." I tell her, pleading with her to understand my viewpoint of this mess.

"They're big boys, they make there own choices" She says and carries on writing. "It's not like it's a matter of life or death or anything." She says as I look out of my window at my reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's a horrible author? <strong>

**I am!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but RL has been a crazy bitch at the moment. I am not going to make any excuses but thank you to everyone who has stuck with me over my mini non-planned hiatus.**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	9. Army : RPOV

**Hey guys at the bottom of the page is an authors note about updates.**

**And has anyone seen the newest Harry Potter movie? I have today and I cried like little baby at the forest scene with Harry and the Marauders. It was so sad.**

**What did you think of it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Point of View<strong>

Emmett's Volvo pulls over to the side of the road and Emmett opens my door to get out. We walk over to Seth who was sat on the hood of his car in only a pair of cut off jeans.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Emmett asks. I look up at him finally coming to a conclusion about all of this.

"Angela is a wise woman" I say. He looks at me in surprise.

"What does Angela have to do with him not wearing a shirt?" He asks.

"You should go. I'm good here. No rush..." But I couldn't finish as he pulls me into a very passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss off and pulls away as I feel dizzy from the kiss. He chuckles and I walk to Jacob.

"Hey beautiful" He says getting off of his car and giving me a big hug. "So what do you want to do today? Bike, hike, hang? It's your choice but tonight we're going to a very _chill _party."

I laugh as the Volvo's engine restarts and drives away from us a Seth opens the passenger door for me to get in.

Xx

We walked through the sand of the La Push beach to where a large fire was set up with several people surrounding it. Seth was holding my hand as we made our way to them. As I look closer I can see that the whole pack is there; Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil with other people with them.

"You sure this is okay? I don't want to be a party crasher" I ask Seth who laughs.

"Technically you're a council meeting crasher. I thought – I mean _they _thought it will be a good idea for you to hear the histories." He says as I stop.

"Wait. The stories. They're your _histories?_" I ask in surprise. He nods and pulls me over to the rest of the people.

"Seth!" A young boy – who is clearly Jacob as he couldn't be older than 15 – walk up to us. "'Bout time you got here, Paul's been hoovering all the grub. But don't worry I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking Bro. Rose this is Jacob the newest to the pack." Seth tells me.

"Newest, bestest, brightest..." Jacob brags.

"Slowest" Seth finishes for him as he grabs Jacob in a headlock and they fall onto the sand play fighting. A whistle comes from the circle: Sam.

"Come on Seth your Dad's about to start" Sam shouts to Seth. He nods and pulls me to the circle where we sit down ready for Billy to begin the story.

[[Don't really wanna type all the story. If You wanna know read Eclipse! ;) ]]

Xx

After last night I was tired and went straight to bed. I didn't even notice Emmett sneak through my bedroom window as usual.

Right now we were walking into the living room in the Cullen house where Carlisle and Jasper were watching the news. The disappearances in Seattle were once again making the headlines. Edward was draped over the couch and grinned when we walked in.

"Hey look who survived the dog park! Need something for those flea bites?" He asks softly laughing.

"No thanks Edward" I tell him with a wry smile, "Just need some signed photos of your wife for the pack". Edward looks at me in silence for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Good one" he continues chucking as we hear Bella stomping around upstairs.

"Who said I was joking?"

Emmett looks away from us to the television to hide his smirk and then to turned to Carlisle.

"Seattle?" He asks. Carlisle nods and looks at Emmett.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." He tells Emmett who nods.

"Alice still hasn't had any visions about who's doing this." He informs Carlisle.

"So we track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass. Let's go now. I'm dead bored!" Edward shouts jumping up from the couch.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouts from upstairs causing Edward to sit down again and pout.

"She's such a pessimist." He mutters about his wife who was upstairs. The he looks at Jasper and nods.

"It makes sense." He says. I look between them.

"Guys" I tell them.

"Tell us Jasper." Carlisle says to his son who nods. I looked at him in surprise as he speaks beyond the one or two sentences he usually speaks, noticing he had a southern drawl to his words.

"It takes more than one of us to cause the damage being made in Seattle. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Jasper says before being cut off by Emmett.

"Newborns"

"Like new vampires?" I asked not getting what they meant.

"Yes. In their first few months of this life." Emmett says looking at Jasper who carried on speaking.

"That's when we're at our most viscious, uncontrollable, insane with thirst..." He was cut off by a grinning Edward who was speaking to me.

"Something to look forward to" He says as I blanch and Jasper continues.

"No ones trained these newborns but this isn't random." He continues.

"Someone's creating an army" Carlisle says realising the situation. Jasper nods whilst Edward grins and stands up suddenly enthusiastic.

"Oh now we definitelygotta go" He says grinning like mad.

"Wait an army of vampires?" I asked in disbelief. Who would create such a thing?

"There haven't been any newborn armies that I know of in the last century." Carlisle mutters, mostly to himself.

"There is now. And they've been created to fight _someone." _Jasper emphasizes.

"We're the closest clan to Seattle." Emmett says. I look up at him and see his expression is guarded.

"Regardless, if we don't stop them the Volturi will definitely interfere. I'm surprise they let it go on for this long" Carlisle says, planning ahead.

"We can't go two weeks for graduation. You need to change me now." I say looking at Emmett for his reaction but it was Jasper who replied.

"You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. You'd be an easy target." Carlisle put a comforting hand on my shoulder as Emmett wraps an arm around my waist.

"There's also your Father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you disappeared now?" Carlisle asks gently. I was unable to produce an argument against that but Edward was confused.

"But... we are going to kick someone's ass right?" He asks as a hiss echoes down the stairs again from Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys what a terrible author am I? Again I apologise for all late updates. <strong>

**After this week I'll be on my summer break and although I'll have some work to do it won't nearly be enough to stop me updating. :D**

**See you in August my lovelies.**

**Review Review Review **

**Hannah xx**


	10. Force : RPOV

**Rosalie Point of View**

After sitting with Emmett as he discussed battle plans and tactics with Carlisle and his brothers I eventually remembered that I had to make dinner for Charlie. Emmett had just dropped me off and was returning to his family to continue to make preparations to fight the newborns.

"Hey Dad. You already ate dinner?" I asked. I looked over his shoulder and found a flyer for a university student who disappeared in Seattle.

"Hmm. No... Not yet." He said not taking his eyes from the piles and piles of paperwork in front of him. He looks over his shoulder and finds me staring at the flyer. "Riley Biers. His parents are papering Seattle in these." He said pointing to the flyer in front of him. "Fifth time they've tried" He sighed.

"Do you think they should give up?" I asked him quietly. If he disappeared in Seattle he could be a newborn or worse: a meal for one. He looks up at me then with his eyes full of emotion.

"I wouldn't if it was you. Not ever." He told me confidently. I swallowed my guilt about what I was about to put him through when I became a newborn. Then he unexpectedly put an arm around my waist and held me for a moment before pulling away and trying to cover his emotionality.

"So one large cheese pizza?" He asks me after clearing his throat. I nod silently as he picks up the phone and I stand there just staring at the flyer on the table in front of me.

Xx

"I need to figure out what to tell people." I say drawing random patterns on Emmett's muscular chest as he holds me in my bed. Charlie was next door snoring whilst Emmett and I talk about my change. "How to explain I won't be home for Christmases. Why I won't visit. Why they won't ever see me again."

"After a few decades everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved." Emmett says to me in a flat monotone. I flinch at his brutal honesty but I know that it's the truth. No matter how hard I want to deny it.

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" I ask him, looking at his perfect face as he thinks about his reply.

"I've told you."

"There's more to it." I tell him stubbornly. "You can be honest."

"The choices you're making. I know the consequences. The isolation. The loss. I've lived through it. And to let you suffer through that just so that I'll never have to lose you." He takes a deep breath and speaks even quieter. "And I know _you _believe that I have a soul and I don't. And to risk yours just so I'll never have to lose you. It will be the most selfish thing I'll ever do."

"Then I'm just as selfish" I say and lay my head on his chest as he strokes my hair with his large hand.

"I thought... I thought maybe you were afraid I'll be too different. I won't be... you know, warm any more. I won't smell the same..." He lifts my head up to face his.

"You'll always be my Rose." He tells me honestly and kisses me passionately to show me his love. After a minute he pulls away, both of us breathing heavily and I lay my head on his chest as sleep overcomes me.

Xx

Emmett had dropped me off at the imaginary border line for Seth to pick me up. We were currently walking down La Push beach but he seems distracted. Like he wants to say something but he can't or won't.

"I want to say something." He suddenly says turning me around so we're both facing each other. I nod encouragingly at him as he takes a deep breath.

"I wanted to do this differently. Smoother. But I'm out of time and you need to hear the truth, understand all of your options. You probably already what I'm going to say but..." I know exactly what he's going to say.

"Seth don't..." I tell him but he just squares his shoulders and tells me proudly.

"I'm in love with you Rose. And I want you to pick me instead of him." I stare at him momentarily speechless until I finally get my head around what he said.

"Seth I... thought you understood. I don't feel that way about you." I tell him honestly whilst he shakes his head.

"I don't buy it." He says to me convinced that I actually love him. But I don't. I love Emmett.

"What don't you buy, its how I feel. You can't know my emotions." I tell him. He doesn't look bothered by my lack of interest in him.

"Do you want me to go away? Never see me again?" He asks. I shake my head. I might not love him in the way he wants but I don't want that either.

"Of course not Seth"

"See? You feel something for me but you just won't admit it." He pauses and looks like he is deciding something. "And I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for you. Until your heart stops beating." He says taking my hand.

"Then you won't have to wait long – "

" – You're rushing into it because you're afraid you'll change your mind." He says interrupting me. His voice was passionate as he spoke, thinking he knew what I was feeling but it was the opposite of what I was _actually _feeling.

"It's what I want." I say feeling angry. Why couldn't he just accept that ! Seth just shakes his head and carries on talking.

"You wouldn't have to change for me. Or say goodbye to anyone. I can give you more than him. He probably can't even kiss you without hurting you." He says pulling me closer to his overheated body. "Feel that? Flesh and blood and warmth." He says.

"Seth – " I try to tell him but he spontaneously kisses me. I push against him angrily but he pulls me against him tighter. I go limp in his arms and drop mine knowing I was not doing any good. I open my eyes and wait for him to stop. When he does I turn away whilst he gauges my reaction. I spin back towards him and punch him in the face. But at the impact there was a horrible crunch. Whilst Seth didn't flinch I clutched my hand to my chest in pain.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" I say close to tears. I walk away but of course he follows. I don't love him, I love Emmett.

Xx

I was pissed. That seemed to be the recurring theme of my life since the mutts had got involved. Seth kissed me against my will and now my hand is broken. Can life get any more unfair?

I got out of Seth's car and hold my broken hand in pain. Just then a flash of headlights appears and suddenly so does a Black Jeep. _Emmett's Black Jeep_. He jumps out and runs at vampire speed to Seth though it was only a blur to me. I get in his path so he won't hurt him. I might be angry but I don't want Emmett to hurt Seth.

"Not here Emmett please" I try to beg him but he just glares at Seth and puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him.

"If you _ever _kiss her against her will again, I'll-"

"She's not sure what her will is – "

"Oh she can speak for herself. I guarantee you."

"Fine, someday she'll speak for herself and ask for me to."

"Stop it Seth just go!" I tell him whilst Emmett full on glares at the werewolf in front of him. Charlie decides that now is the time to come out and sees the hostility between both Emmett and Seth. He comes up to them not seeing the possible danger.

"Okay guys. Come on. Take it down a notch. Simmer it down." He says coming between the two who were still having a face off. "Now what the hell is going on?" He asks looking between the three of us.

"I kind of... kissed Rosalie." He says. You could see the pleased expression on Charlie's face. He didn't bother to hide his preference for Seth over my love for Emmett. However when Seth said the next bit his attitude changed.

"Against her will. She punched me and broke her hand. Accidentally." Charlie's expression turns into a glare that even the cocky Seth shrinks under.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers. Thought you might like and update and I was in a particularly good mood seeing as it's my birthday in 2 days :D<strong>

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my pretties :D**

**I was just wondering if someone could tell me the name or author of this story that I've read before and can't for the life of me remember what it is. Actually I'm pretty sure it's on my favourites but anyone who's seen my list i've got about 1600 so it's not fun to look through them all :(**

**From what I remember it goes like this:**

**Bella gets engaged to Jacob who then introduces her to one of his friends: Edward. But Edward and Bella got married a few years ago but their both trying to find each other to get a divorce. Jacob is sleeping with Leah on the side and Bella's apartment gets bombed. She goes to live with Edward and they decide to give their marriage a go. Blah Blah Blah some stuff happens in the middle. At the end I remember they are at a function/event thing and Leah goes all gung-ho crazy with a gun and shoots Bella. Then they all live happily ever after after the crazy woman is locked up.**

**So please help it's literally driving me loco. **

**Lot's of Love and Hugs to all the people who even try to think what this is.**

**Hannah xx**


	12. Home Truths : RPOV

**Rosalie Point of View**

Emmett had taken me to Carlisle to make sure the damage wasn't permanent. As he finishes setting my hand in a splint Emmett looks on with concern and Bella was sat on the counter looking at several newspapers, looking for updates like Edward and Carlisle asked her to.

"It's just a small fracture. You're all set Rose." Carlisle tells me once he's finished with a reassuring smile. Edward and Jasper breeze in then and look at me and then to the splint on my hand.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time Rose?" Edward asks me with a massive grin on his face.

"Punched a werewolf in the face." I tell him. He gets an impressed look and nods appreciatively at me.

"Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on – " I couldn't finish though because Bella slaps down the newspaper, jumps off of the counter and abruptly walks out throwing me a glare on her way out whilst I look on confused. I hadn't actually done anything: had I? I look at Edward who just shrugs.

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you find any leads?" Emmett asks his brothers.

"No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances." Jasper tells him.

"She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted." Carlisle says quietly.

"From Seattle?" Edward asks him.

"Or the intruder. Or something else." Carlisle says.

"Alice can keep track on her decisions but we have to keep tracking her on the ground." Emmett says. No one was even paying me attention so I walk onto the deck Bella had gone.

"We already covered the entire Southern Peninsula down to Quinault." Jasper tells everyone.

"We'll search the north western trail..." That was all I heard before I was on the deck. Bella was leaning against the railing as she watches the sun set over the river in the forest behind the Cullen's house. She doesn't turn around but I'm guessing she doesn't need to know it was me.

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of being a newborn."She says to me. I sigh.

"I know how bad it will be." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"You don't even have a clue what it'll be like." She tells me contemptuous. I suddenly got angry and I straighten my spine and look at her feeling pissed.

"Bella, I'm trying here. I've _been _trying with you. But I can't figure out what I did to make you hate me -" She turns around then to face me with surprise on her perfect features.

"Hate you? I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but... Rosalie, I envy you." She tells me. I look at her in shock. How can she envy me? She is absolutely perfect. She has a husband who loves her more than his life and a family as well as her perfect beauty that made _anyone _want to cry.

"That's... Ridiculous." I finally tell her.

"No it's not. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did and you do and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is -"

"My life isn't miserable. It's not perfect but no one's is – "

"Mine was." She tells me. I look at her in shock and disbelief.

"Maybe you forgot all the bad things –"

"No" She says shaking her head looking out at the river. "It was perfect. Until the end." I walk up and stand next to her but still at a careful distance.

"Did Emmett ever tell you what led to this?" She asked while gesturing to her flawless immortal vampire body.

I nodded slowly and responded with "He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save _you._" She nodded and opened her mouth to speak before closing it again and shaking her head.

"I had... almost had... everything even though it was the Great Depression. I was seventeen, beautiful – everyone in Rochester envied me. Everybody gave me what I wanted." Her tone turns sad now. "But there was one thing I didn't have. I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he comes home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that..."

Her eyes turn far away as she remembers her human life that she lost years ago.

She sighed and spoke again. "In Rochester, there was one royal family-the King's ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second"- She said the name through clenched teeth "-saw me for the first time. He was going to take over the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Learning the ropes you would call it. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." She laughed but left the humour out of it.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me and nothing was denied to me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. After a week we were in courtship. I met Carlisle, Esme and Edward whilst walking to the market with my Mother. I remember feeling self conscious and that thought made me self-conscious." She paused and looked into my incredulous face, "I know. I, Isabella Hale, was feeling self conscious. Then I looked into Edward's eyes and I felt connected with him. I didn't know that it was because he found his mate in me."

"Even though we were engaged I barley knew Royce – we were never alone. But I was young and I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life I was leaving my friend Vera's house late at night. I can remember being jealous that she had a child and I didn't but then feeling smug that my children would be even more beautiful than hers. With my golden hair and Royce's pale blue eyes. Then I saw Edward and it hurt to think about a life without him. I know he feels guilty that he didn't stop and offer to walk me home, it wasn't his fault of course. I wasn't far from home when I saw them. Five men stumbling and laughing. They were drunk. When I got closer I realised they were very well dressed and then they noticed me."

"'Bells!' He shouted. I turned around and found Royce. I walked up to him not knowing that I should have ran while I still had the chance. He was drunk. He told me he didn't like champagne when we attended social functions together but I had no idea he liked the stronger stuff. He turned to his friend John who was visiting for business. "Isn't she lovelier than all of your Georgia Peaches." The way he looked at me. It was unnerving. "Hard to tell. She's all covered up." He told Royce. They all started laughing and I cleared my throat ready to leave. Royce pulled of my jacket and popped all the brass buttons off. "Show them what you look like Bells" He told me pulling the hat out of my hair. The hair pulled my hair from my scalp and I screamed. They laughed. They were enjoying the sounds of my pain. They wouldn't stop no matter how hard I begged them to."

"I didn't see who he was until that night. Who they all were..."

I looked at her as she looked at the ground in sadness. I was filled with empathy for this girl who had no say in her future. Who had it ripped away from her.

"They left me in the streets thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle and Esme were the ones who found me. I had only met them once before but I was jealous. They were more beautiful than me. _Me. _I was vain enough at the time that I minded. Now I've come to see the flaws that my beauty has. It was the reason they did that. Carlisle took me to their home and bit me. The pain. It was excruciating. Edward heard my screams and came to me. He held my hand throughout the change and restrained me when the pain was to much. Royce had put out a search for his _beloved fiancée. _The police found my ripped dress and blood all over the thought I was dead. No one in Rochester thought the person who killed me would be my fiancée."

"I'm... so sorry Bella." I tell her.

"I did get my revenge though. " She smiled slightly at that. "I saved Royce for last so he knew I was coming. I was a little theatrical back then and just getting to grips with my particular gift." She appears amused for a second before her face goes emotionless again. "Things got better after I realised I had Edward and that he wouldn't hurt me like him. We instantly clicked. Even when I was human. But we'll always be... this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most... the _possibilities. _Of sitting on a front porch somewhere, Edward gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter..."

"That's why I saved Emmett. With the dark curls and the innocence showing even when he was grimacing in pain." She sighs and shakes her head. "He reminded me of Vera's little Henry. And even though I hated this existence, I asked Carlisle to change him so I still had a link to my human life. Edward thought I was in love with him at first." She says laughing. "No, I'll _never _love anyone besides my Edward. Besides he's annoyed me from the first moment I heard him speak."

"Did you know I wasn't always like this? I was the adorable innocent little girl who would never get into trouble. Then my mother saw how the opposite sex noticed me. She moulded me into this." She says gesturing to her perfect self. "The vain, shallow girl everyone else sees. I didn't want to be like that. I still don't..."

She was silent as I looked at her. She might be cold and vain but she was only that because of what they did to her. How they hurt her.

"Bella? If I can ask what exactly is your gift?" I asked cautiously.

"Can't you figure it out Rosalie. I always get what I want. Literally. I can make you feel uncomfortable with one glance, I could turn those men in Port Angeles into functioning lunatics, I can charm my way out of anything by making the person simply forget what they were doing. The only thing I'll never get is what your throwing away so callously. Then you wonder why I envy you."

"Bella, I understand that's what you wanted but... I'll never want anything more than Emmett" I tell her.

"Wrong again. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more, the one thing you'll kill for, the one thing you'll turn on this family for: Blood." She says. She looks at my face and then walks away, her heels clicking against the floor fills the empty silence. I'll want Emmett more than anything, right? As I turn I notice Emmett looking at me through a window sadly. I'll want Emmett more than anything, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys guess what? I'm offically 17 now :D<strong>

**Anyway I was inspired to do the Bella's story bit now after reading 'A Rose by another name' by Lily Desdemona Potter. It's amazing go read it.**

**I'm going to do this chapter in Bella's POV as well and that will probably come out this week. **

**For all Bad Intentions readers I am trying to work on a future chapter but it's just not working rig's more fht now because I'm just not in the Criminal Minds zone right now it's more of a Lord of the Rings/Narnia phase at the moment. I'll try my best to pump another chapter soon though.**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	13. BONUS: Nightmare : BPOV

**Bella Point of View**

I was sat on the counter looking at several newspapers, looking for updates like Edward and Carlisle asked me to. It disgusted me all this death. How the humans were playing this off in the media was absolutely appalling, how dare they say this was random chance, don't they care that people are dying?

"It's just a small fracture. You're all set Rose." I hear Carlisle tell Rosalie once he'd finished playing doctor. Edward and Jasper suddenly appear by the kitchen table and I glance up quickly to check if they were hurt. Edward sees my quick assessment and rolls his eyes but he sharply looks away after I made him.

_'Bugger off. If I want to see how my husband and brother are then I'll damn well look!' _I look down at my papers again and give him a quick run down on what they've missed .

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time Rose?" Edward asks me with a massive grin on his face.

"Punched a werewolf in the face."

"Bad ass. You're gonna be one tough little newborn."

"Tough enough to take you on – " I couldn't take it and threw down the newspaper, jump off of the counter and abruptly walks out throwing Rosalie as nasty a glare as I can on my way out.

"Don't worry about it." I hear Edward mutter from behind me and throw a quick '_traitor' _to him in my head. On the deck the sun was setting over the forest and river at the edge of the vast Cullen estate the last rays breaking through the cloud banks and softly hitting my face, the conversation inside didn't stop once I'd gone outside but I heard the vast glass doors open behind me and the unsteady rhythm of the humans' heartbeat behind me.

"We already covered the entire Southern Peninsula down to Quinault." Jazz states inside.

"We'll search the north western trail..." Then the door shut softly again. The railing of the deck seems to hold me up as I place all my weight upon it. I don't turn around to face her though. How can she be so selfish? How can she throw away her entire future: for this?

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of being a newborn." Why won't she leave me alone, I don't want to talk to her. She sighs.

"I know how bad it will be." Rose tries to sound strong and confident but her voice quivers in fear. I shake my head slowly.

"You don't even have a clue what it'll be like." I watch from my peripheral vision as she straightens up and squares her shoulders. This should be fun looks like the human is growing a backbone. I hide my smirk by looking down briefly and schooling my expression into one not unlike Jasper's calm mask.

"Bella, I'm trying here. I've _been _trying with you. But I can't figure out what I did to make you hate me -" I turn around startled and feel the shock on my face. How the hell did she come up with that!

"Hate you? I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but... Rosalie, I envy you." I look at her and read her expression almost like watching the thoughts run across her face. _How can she envy me? She is absolutely perfect. She has a husband who loves her more than his life and a family as well as her perfect beauty that made like anyone want to cry. _It's plain as day that's what she's thinking I didn't need to be Edward to know that. That's all that anybody sees.

"That's... Ridiculous." Rosalie finally spits out.

"No it's not. You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did and you do and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is -"

"My life isn't miserable. It's not perfect but no one's is – "

"Mine was." I tells her but I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Maybe you forgot all the bad things –"

"No" I say shaking my head and turning to look back out at the river. "It was perfect. Until the end." I could see the memories being bought to the surface. God, Bella you can be so stupid I scold myself, now she's going to poke around for an explanation.

"Did Emmett ever tell you what led to this?"

Rose moved slowly to lean on the railing next to me and slowly nodded her head. "He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save _you._" I nodded and went to say that Emmett had been too kind on me for my treatment of him but shook my head and carried on with the 'story'.

"I had... almost had... everything even though it was the Great Depression. I was seventeen, beautiful – everyone in Rochester envied me. Everybody gave me what I wanted. But there was one thing I didn't have. I wanted a child badly. A home of my own, a husband to kiss me when he comes home from work. And I thought I was going to have all of that..."

I feel my eyes glaze slightly as my last weeks as a human flash through my head.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family-the King's ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second"- I spit out "-saw me for the first time. He was going to take over the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Learning the ropes you would call it. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank."

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me and nothing was denied to me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. After a week we were in courtship. I met Carlisle, Esme and Edward whilst walking to the market with my Mother. I remember feeling self conscious and that thought made me self-conscious." I paused to see how she took my story so far and nearly laughed at her incredulous face, "I know. I, Isabella Hale, was feeling self conscious. Then I looked into Edward's eyes and I felt connected with him. I didn't know that it was because he found his mate in me."

"Even though we were engaged I barley knew Royce – we were never alone. But I was young and I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life I was leaving my friend Vera's house late at night. I can remember being jealous that she had a child and I didn't but then feeling smug that my children would be even more beautiful than hers. With my golden hair and Royce's pale blue eyes. Then I saw Edward and it hurt to think about a life without him. I know he feels guilty that he didn't stop and offer to walk me home, it wasn't his fault of course. I wasn't far from home when I saw them. Five men stumbling and laughing. They were drunk. When I got closer I realised they were very well dressed and then they noticed me."

"'Bells!' He shouted. I turned around and found Royce. I walked up to him not knowing that I should have ran while I still had the chance. He was drunk. He told me he didn't like champagne when we attended social functions together but I had no idea he liked the stronger stuff. He turned to his friend John who was visiting for business. "Isn't she lovelier than all of your Georgia Peaches." The way he looked at me. It was unnerving. "Hard to tell. She's all covered up." He told Royce. They all started laughing and I cleared my throat ready to leave. Royce pulled of my jacket and popped all the brass buttons off. "Show them what you look like Bells" He told me pulling the hat out of my hair. The hair pulled my hair from my scalp and I screamed. They laughed. They were enjoying the sounds of my pain. They wouldn't stop no matter how hard I begged them to."

"I didn't see who he was until that night. Who they all were..."

"They left me in the streets thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle and Esme were the ones who found me. I had only met them once before but I was jealous. They were more beautiful than me. _Me. _I was vain enough at the time that I minded. Now I've come to see the flaws that my beauty has. It was the reason they did that. Carlisle took me to their home and bit me. The pain. It was excruciating. Edward heard my screams and came to me. He held my hand throughout the change and restrained me when the pain was to much. Royce had put out a search for his _beloved fiancée. _The police found my ripped dress and blood all over the thought I was dead. No one in Rochester thought the person who killed me would be my fiancée."

"I'm... so sorry Bella." Rose all but chokes out. It nearly made me smile.

"I did get my revenge though. " I smiled slightly at that because I couldn't stop myself. "I saved Royce for last so he knew I was coming. I was a little theatrical back then and just getting to grips with my particular gift." Flashbacks of the embarrassing things I made my family do before I could control myself: especially Edward. "Things got better after I realised I had Edward and that he wouldn't hurt me like him. We instantly clicked. Even when I was human. But we'll always be... this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most... the _possibilities. _Of sitting on a front porch somewhere, Edward gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter..."

"That's why I saved Emmett. With the dark curls and the innocence showing even when he was grimacing in pain. He reminded me of Vera's little Henry. And even though I hated this existence, I asked Carlisle to change him so I still had a link to my human life. Edward thought I was in love with him at first." I say laughing a little. "No, I'll _never _love anyone besides my Edward. Besides he's annoyed me from the first moment I heard him speak."

"Did you know I wasn't always like this? I was the adorable innocent little girl who would never get into trouble. Then my mother saw how the opposite sex noticed me. She moulded me into this. The vain, shallow girl everyone else sees. I didn't want to be like that. I still don't..." Trailing off into silence and you could feel the tension in the air as she absorbed the entire 'story'.

"Bella? If I can ask what exactly is your gift?" What more do I have to say to make her get it! Is she actually stupid?

"Can't you figure it out Rosalie. I always get what I want. Literally. I can make you feel uncomfortable with one glance, I could turn those men in Port Angeles into functioning lunatics, I can charm my way out of anything by making the person simply forget what they were doing. The only thing I'll never get is what your throwing away so callously. Then you wonder why I envy you."

"Bella, I understand that's what you wanted but... I'll never want anything more than Emmett" She tries to deny it but I could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Your wrong again." I inform her quietly. "After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more, the one thing you'll kill for, the one thing you'll turn on this family for: Blood."

I look into her face again and saw that my job was done, so I slowly turned around and walked back through the patio doors to go and seek the comfort I knew I'd find in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it, I thought I'd do something different than the normal Rosalie POV. There is a lot of 'I' in this chapter so I hope you don't find it boring because of that.<strong>

**Everyone who reads review please :D**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	14. Graduation: RPOV

**Rosalie Point of View**

"There you go." Alice says adding a little more eye shadow to my eye-lids. I open my eyes and look in the mirror. Alice had placed me in a light blue dress that came to my knees with matching ballet flats. My hair was straight as usual with a blue headband in. I had a little mascara, foundation and eye shadow on my face and I actually looked pretty.

Alice was wearing a green dress that came just above her knees with stiletto heels. Her hair was in the usual spikes and she had a cute little green bow to match her dress and shoes. She had on mascara and eye-liner but that was it. Stupid, perfect vampires. She smiles and puts on her yellow graduation gown and hands me mine. Again stupid vampires, why do they look good in everything! I smile at her and put it over my arm and a knock sounds on the door and Bella pokes her head through before walking in fully.

She literally crushed what self esteem I had then. She was wearing a black strapless dress that had a pink belt in the middle. Her blond hair was in its usual curls and she was wearing pink flat pumps that didn't quite match with the yellow mandatory graduation gown over her arm but it worked on her anyway. She smiles at me softly and I smile back at her. Since she told me her past she had talked to me more often and I had come to think of her as a sister.

"Are you ready to hit the road? The boys are getting restless saying that we 'take too long to get ready and we should just come down naked'. Edward's words not mine." She says shaking her head at her husband. A faint "You know it's true babe" floats up the stairs and I laugh at him. Alice takes both mine and Bella's hands and pulls us downstairs where the boys are waiting. They were all in black slacks with a white button down and the yellow graduation gown. I smile at Emmett who smiles back causing me to blush. I never did like the attention. Both Edward and Jasper were looking their wives bodies up and down causing my blush to deepen.

"Looking spectacular as always, darling" Jasper said as he smiled down at Alice and twirled her under his arm with a big grin on her face, just like he did the first time I saw them. Edward and Bella were just staring at each other with Edward making the odd head nod here and there. From the look on his face, Bella was laying down the rules and it was always funny to watch because it was clear it was Bella who wore the trousers in their marriage.

"Just behave," Bella finally said putting her hands on her hips which was comical because Edward had to have at least a foot on her height.

"I'm sure he will Bella, if not Alice will sort him out for you." I winked at her and she smiled softly. We were still in that awkward phase of friendship.

"I know right, anyway lets go!" Alice says and we all went to get in the cars for our graduation.

Xx

Charlie and I were walking to his Police cruiser after the tearful ceremony. The Cullen's had gone home to change and prepare for the party that Alice insisted on having. I was awkwardly getting out of the hideous graduation gown whilst many people shouted that they'd "See me at the party!" and other things. Charlie wraps an arm around my shoulders his face full of emotion.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie. I can't wait to see what you do next. You're my biggest accomplishment."

Dad, that's not true." I tell him feeling a blush rise to my cheeks at his unhidden adoration of me.

"Yeah it is... and you'll see when you have kids." He tells me confidently. I realise now why Bella wants children. To be able to watch them grow and guide them and to feel proud that your child has done you proud. But I still want Emmett more than anything. Even children.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I can't be your favourite person in the world but I should be getting back into a normal schedule again. Its been busy since August with deaths in the family and a holiday to Kenya and University applications.<strong>

**I love you all and will try to update all my stories within the week which shouldn't be a problem.**

**Everyone please review **

**Hannah xx**


	15. Party: RPOV

**Chapter 15**

Charlie waved goodbye to me as he drove down the Cullen driveway after graduation. I walk up the porch and knock on the door to find Emmett already there waiting for me.

"Rose. You know you don't have to knock." He says and picks me up in a hug. I laugh and kiss him as he kisses me back. I pull away to breathe and quickly feel the blush on my cheeks when I find Edward stood behind us.

"Didn't know you had it in ya bro!" He says slapping Emmett on the back. Emmett glares at his brother who just grins waiting for him to hit him back; hoping for another fight to break out.

"Bells, get your husband under control please." He shouts upstairs. A door slams shut and Bella appears at the top of the stairs with Alice who runs down and makes sure everyone is okay. The two had changed into different clothes. Alice was wearing a black dress that had a square neckline and short sleeves with black 2 inch heels and her hair in usual spikes. Bella was wearing a purple dress that came a little higher than mid thigh with a plunging neckline. She had on silver stilettos and her blond hair was pulled back and back-combed into a 60's style messy bun.

She walks over to Edward and slaps him on the back of his head. "Oww. That hurt baby!" He whines pouting at Bella. She just raised her eyebrow and shook her head at him. He shrugs and pulls her into him wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her hair. Just then a knock comes on the door and everyone immediately gets ready to party and act normal around the clueless teenagers. Many people rush in and congratulate us before starting to dance. Eventually the room was filled and Emmett had left me to dance with Angela as he planned with Carlisle, Edward and Jasper.

I could see Mike, Tyler and Eric trying to hit on Alice and Bella by the sound system which must have been bought in from Edward's music room. "So you think you could give me a tour? I'd really like to see your bedroom." Mike nearly screamed over the loud music. Alice and Bella just exchanged glances until Alice finally nodded and a smirk came on Bella's face.

"It's okay Alice I got this." And Bella pulled Mike off in the direction of the stairs.

"So we've finally graduated" Angela says giving me a hug. I nod and look around the room hoping to find Emmett in the crowd. Instead I find a tall frame looking over everyone. Seth.

Quil and Embry were behind him looking around wildly. They were tense. I walked over to him and stood in front of him as he grins at me obviously ignoring the reason why I was mad at him in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them in disbelief. Why would he come to a vampire's – his natural enemy – home?

"Rose, you invited me remember?" He asked grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah I remember and if my right hook was to subtle that was me _uninviting _you" He looked down at me with genuine remorse on his features.

"Rose, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss and your hand... I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing but ... it was just me. Being an ass. I'm sorry." I only hear the sincerity in his words and soften as I nod to him. He grins and speaks again. "I brought you a graduation present. I made it myself." He says proudly. He grabs my hand and fastens a charm bracelet around my wrist that held a miniature wolf.

"Wow. You made this?" He nods. "Wow I... Thank you." He was obviously pleased that I had accepted his gift. I look behind him and see Alice holding onto the banister of the stairs for support. Vision. I look up at Seth in alarm whilst he just stares at me in confusion.

"I'll be right back."

"Why? What's going on?" He asks, desperation seeping into his tone.

"Nothing. Just wait here a sec." I tell him and try to move to Alice who was still frozen. I feel Seth, Quil and Embry's suspicious looks on my back as I walk up to a still frozen Alice. As I reach her she comes out of her trance and her blank expression is replaced with one of alarm.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" I ask panicked as Seth suddenly appears.

"Okay something is going on. Tell me." He says in a cocky attitude crossing his arms over his chest. Alice looks up at him before looking around the room.

"I... need to talk to Jasper and Carlisle." She says and tries to walk around the nearly 7 foot werewolf. Seth puts an arm on the wall blocking her exit.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He asks just as Jasper suddenly appears on the other side of Seth's arm with an absolute lethal expression on his handsome face.

" I let it pass when you insulted my sister but I'll be damned if you do it to my wife, so I suggest you remove your arm. Before I do." He threatens as Seth slowly pulls his arm back not wanting to anger the vampire who would follow through on their threat.

"Just looking for info" Seth says folding his arms across his chest and looking at Jasper as if to challenge him.

"The decisions been made." Alice says in a confident voice.

"You're not going to Seattle are you?" I ask in a panicked voice. What if someone got hurt? Because of me?

"No... _They're _coming _here." _Alice tells us.

Xx

Me, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were outside debating whilst Seth, Quil and Embry were trying to follow. Alice suddenly bounds through the back door and fits herself into Jasper's side. "Where's Bella, Ally?" Edward demands.

"She's just getting rid of the last of the people and fishing Mike out of the pool." She grins.

"How long?" Emmett asks putting an arm around me and looking out into the dark forest as if they were here now.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice replies.

Carlisle is obviously sickened at this. It was clear on his face. "This could easily turn into a bloodbath." He says upset. No one hated violence and death more than Carlisle. He was the one who offered an alternative to human blood and saved Edward, Esme, Bella and Emmett from death.

"There aren't enough of us to protect town." Jasper says sadly looking at the ground.

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Seth asks but no one acknowledges him and pretend they didn't hear him.

"Who's behind it?" Emmett asked Alice whose eyes glazed over and she had a vacant expression on her beautiful face.

"I don't know. They're being extremely guarded in their decisions. It's like they know how my visions work" Alice says obviously distressed that she can't see who created this army to kill her family.

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. When Aro read her mind he would know her better than she knows herself." Carlisle says.

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good either." Jasper says looking out into the forest near the Cullen home.

"Alright, hold up. What damn army?" Seth explodes. Emmett and Carlisle share a look deciding whether to tell him. Emmett shakes his head no. But the wolves should know. Vampires are their enemies and an army full of them are coming to Forks, the land they swore to protect. Carlisle decides differently to his son.

"Our kind. Newborns." He says looking at the three muscled teenagers.

"How many?" Quil asks looking excited about a fight.

"What are they after?" Embry asks.

"They're passing Rose's scent around. They had a red blouse..."

"That's why they were in my room" I interrupt her. I realise that they weren't looking for me but gathering my scent to help others find me.

"Okay what the hell does this mean?" Seth asks looking throughout the motionless vampires.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle says anguished. Seth, Quil and Embry look at each other and Seth nods before looking at Carlisle, the only vampire who wasn't glaring at them.

"We're in. If we can't kill you they'll have to do" Seth says smirking when he gets 4 hisses from Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice.

"Like you'd get the chance mutt. Just how many vampires have you took down?" Bella says as she walks to Edward's side.

"Well shortcake, enough to know I could take you on and any number of these newborns you throw at me: at the same time." Seth retorted with a bitter edge.

"What? No! You'll get yourselves killed!" I shout at him feeling panicked. The newborn vampires were strong and fast and the wolves' wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Please it's what we were made for" Seth says rolling his eyes. Emmett growls at him and backs me up.

"Forget it"

"Wasn't asking permission" He says smiling smugly.

"Alright" Everyone turns to look at Carlisle in disbelief. He looks at his children daring them to challenge him with his decision. They sigh and nod whilst the wolves' grin. "We'll have to co-ordinate. Will Sam agree with this... understanding?" He asks the 3 La Push kids.

"If that's a fancy word for fighting, they yeah. We live here too." Seth shrugs whilst Quil and Embry nod behind him, showing their agreement. Carlisle nods and turns to Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know werewolves even exist. That'll give us an edge." Jasper says to Carlisle, taking control of the situation.

"Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. Your welcome to join us." Carlisle says to the wolves in a friendly and reassuring tone. They nod.

"Name the time and the place" Seth says.

Xx

"Seth Wait! You don't know what you're getting into" I tell him hoping to dissuade him from fighting against the newborns.

"It's what we _do. _You should be happy. Look at us, working together. _You're _the one who wanted us to get along" He says and walks away leaving me standing there, looking into the dark, cold forest.

Xx

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update but my computer broke and my mum had to take it in to fix it.<strong>

**Hope this makes up for it. If any one wants an out take of what happened with Bella and Mike leave it in your review. :)**

**Hannah xx**


	16. Training : RPOV

**Chapter 14**

Emmett had to carry me into my house and lay me on my bed as I was so tired. _It was a good job Charlie was working a late shift tonight,_ a small part of my brain commented. However, I wasn't going to let sleep overcome me as I wanted to watch the Cullen's training session. Also, I hope they might not be at the wolves throats if the 'breakable human' is there. But a part of me knew it was a vain hope with Bella there.

I sighed as I laid my head on Emmett's chest as he hummed a song to me. It was so calm and soothing that any normal night I would have fallen asleep right then which I'm sure was his idea in the first place. But I couldn't. How could you sleep knowing an army of newborn vampires – the strongest of their kind – searching for me and my love and his family, as well as my furry friends, fighting for my life?

Eventually Emmett sat up and put me on his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he runs through the dark forest with a massive grin on his perfect face. It felt like when we ran for the fun of it to the meadow or just for some alone time. But this time we were going to meet his family to practice fighting newborns. Can my life get any more difficult?

When we walked onto the massive field Edward and Jasper were already play fighting. Alice, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were sat a little away watching them with amused expressions. Suddenly, Edward was being thrown across the field and landed on his back. Immediately he sprang back up and bared his teeth at a crouched Jasper who had a massive grin on his face.

"Again." He growled before turning his head towards the forest. "Aww man. Never mind they're here." He says running over to us. Everyone was already around us and we were in a welcoming line, trying to not be too intimidating. Me and Emmett were at the end with me slightly behind him. Alice and Jasper were next us with Carlisle and Esme beside them. Bella and Edward were at the other end there eyes all locked on something I couldn't see. Sometimes it really sucked to be a human surrounded by supernatural beings.

Suddenly a twig snaps, reverting my attention to the dense forest in front of us. Out steps a horse sized wolf, his fur as black as night. Two slightly smaller one follow with the rest behind them. I notice a reddish brown wolf and immediately recognised it as Seth. It was so different seeing my best friend this way, an equivalent to an animal. The grey one locks eyes with Edward and growls and prepares to lunge. Edward smirks and pulls Bella behind him and lowers himself into a crouch and pulling his lips back to bare his teeth in a gruesome manner. Paul and Edward. Rematch. Carlisle shakes his head at Edward who stands up and sulks pulling an amused Bella into his side and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Carlisle clears his throat and steps forward to greet the wolves.

"They don't trust us enough to come in human form. I'm going to have to translate." Edward says in a dull voice stepping next to Carlisle and keeping his eyes on Paul. Carlisle nods.

"They're here that's all that matters." He takes another step forward and Edward and Jasper flank him after making sure Alice and Bella were still safely standing behind them. "Welcome." He says.

"He says they'll watch and listen but that is all they can ask of their self control." Edward translates from – I'm guessing – Sam's mind.

"That will be fine. My son, Jasper," He gestures to a scowling Jasper behind him. "has experience with newborns and will teach us how to defeat them" A rumble erupts through the whole pack at having to follow orders from a vampire, until Sam growls and they all immediately stop.

"He wants to know how they differ from us" Edward says still looking at Paul.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues from the transformation. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explains. He turns to Jasper and nods taking a step back with Edward and standing next to their mates.

"One of them – Quil – wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be made... nervous by the terms." Edward says to Jasper as we all move to stand at the edge of the clearing. If it could be possible, Quil would look embarrassed whilst Jasper laughs.

"Army is an expression for a large number of newborns. The good news is, they are not in the thousands like a human army. The bad news is that no human army could ever stand against them. But they're untrained, and their thirst will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favour." Jasper moves to the centre of the field so he can address the wolves' and his family as I watch in surprise as this new side of Jasper. "The two most important things to remember are first _never _let them get their arms around you. They will crush you. Second, never go for the obvious kill. Or you will loose. Edward?" He gestures for him to attack as he steps forward grinning like mad. "Don't hold back." He says.

"Not in my nature" Then they were gone. They were moving so fast that my weak human eyes couldn't cope with the speed's they were moving at, whilst all the vampires and werewolves' watch eagerly. Edward lunges at him several times before he freezes and Jasper was on his back, his teeth close to his neck. So close to biting and beheading. "C'mon Jazz get off of him now," Alice said with a big smile.

"You have to come at them from the side and keep moving. Always moving." Jasper instructs and jumps off his back as Edward sulks and walks over to an amused Bella. Everyone fights whilst I sit on the floor watching them, my eyes were suddenly caught by Edward and Bella started facing off against each other. It was like watching Alice and Jasper again, looking more like a dance than a fight. The empath versus the psychic. The mind-reader versus the mind controller. It was interesting to watch. Edward was more hesitant in his movements though Bella had no such problems. By the end Bella had compelled Edward to just stand there while she skipped around and threw herself on his back, pressing a kiss to where his jugular would have been when he came around. He just spun her around to his front and whispered something before kissing her. I could see the wolves were disgusted with their PDA but Bella just gave them a smug look and walked over towards Jasper leaving Edward to Carlisle after a quick and casual, "Beat him senseless daddy" from Bella.

My eyelids felt heavy against my eyes and started to droop. I was losing my battle against sleep. Suddenly a furry muzzle nuzzles me and I look up to find a grinning wolf. Seth. He lays down next to me as I run my hands through his thick yet soft fur.

"It will be a hundred times worse than this wont it?" I ask him even though he can't talk back to me. I look over all of the vampires and wolves feeling guilty that my bad luck targeted those around me whom I love rather than me head on. "Some of you might not be here afterwards. Because of me." I look at the ground but Emmett was stood over me with a calm expression on his glorious face.

"We're done for the day." He explains. I nod and he pulls me up into his arms as Seth stands up as well. Emmett positions my head on his shoulder so I could sleep as Seth walks to the forest where the rest of his pack was waiting expectantly. His eyes never left us as he retreated and my eyes were shut before I even hit my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope everyone had a great Christmas.<strong>

**I have put more in this chapter and I hope you like it. Those of you who asked for the outtake I will post it at the end of this story. :D**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	17. Climate : RPOV

**Chapter 15**

The next day Emmett had picked me up and took me to the Cullen house. Everyone was sat around watching TV or doing an activity. Alice was reading a magazine with Jasper next to her watching television with Carlisle and Esme. Bella was on her laptop doing something whilst Edward was content to just sit and stare at her ridiculously perfect face with love in his eyes. I look at Jasper again and start to feel confused as I remembered how he knew everything about newborn vampires. And Carlisle telling the wolves how he was experienced in this field. He looks up at me suddenly and I blush as he realises I was staring. He smiles and speak directly to me.

"You're confused." He states. His power of empathy was useful sometimes. "You want to know how I know so much. Newborns?" He asks and I nod. He sighs and stands up. He walks over to a nearby lamp and Emmett pulls me over to him. Everyone was now watching Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had reassuring expressions. Alice was smiling. Edward was bored and Bella was actually waiting patiently for Jasper to start. Wow. I didn't know she had it in her to ever listen to anyone else. It must be a 'twin' thing.

"I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now." Emmett said to a thoughtful Jasper.

Jasper nodded thoughtfully, and then started to roll up the arm of his ivory sweater. I watched, curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the naked light bulb, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin. It took me a minute to understand why the shape looked strangely familiar.

"Oh," I breathed as realization hit. "Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine."

I held out my hand, the silvery crescent more prominent against my cream skin than against his alabaster.

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like yours, Rose."

Jasper's face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of his thin sweater higher up his arm. At first my eyes could not make sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons criss-crossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because the bright glow of the lamp beside him threw the slightly raised design into relief, with shallow shadows outlining the shapes. And then I grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist . . . the one on my hand.

I looked back at my own small, solitary scar — and remembered how I'd received it. I stared at the shape of James' teeth, embossed forever on my skin.

And then I gasped, staring up at him. "Jasper, what _happened _to you?"

"The same thing that happened to your hand," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"_Why?"_I breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin.

"I didn't have quite the same . . . upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." His voice turned hard as he finished. I gaped at him, appalled.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in _our _world, Rose, where the life span of the immortal is measured in weeks, and not centuries."

The others had heard this before. Carlisle and Edward turned their attention to the TV again. Alice moved silently to sit at Esme's feet. But Emmett was just as absorbed as I was; I could feel his eyes on my face, reading every flicker of emotion.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty. You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we — well, those who exist this way — can feed without attracting notice."

I shuddered at the image in my head, at the word _feed. _But Jasper wasn't worried about frightening me, not overprotective like Emmett always was. He went on without a pause.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

I frowned at the way he pronounced the name — with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard to accept.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly — anonymity is important to us all. "It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside — food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"But what are they fighting for?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"

He waited, so I nodded.

"They fight for control of the thickest red. You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others. But the _most _effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" I asked with wary curiosity.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost. You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers."

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . .

"All hell broke loose — and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."

I shuddered.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions — in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump — the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize — Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time. The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

Jasper shuddered. I realized that I had never before seen him either afraid or horrified. This was a first.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South. It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue. . . ."

Jasper was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed." My realization was a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston — well, it was more of a skirmish, really — I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night very clearly."

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen. They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice — it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said. "I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"'He looks right — young, strong, an officer. . . . ' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.' My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgement overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled — they were so graceful! — and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast — their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.

"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost. "'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.' She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."

Jasper paused, his face thoughtful. "A few days later," he finally said, and I wasn't sure if he had edited his story for my sake or because he was responding to the tension that even I could feel exuding from Emmett, "I was introduced to my new life. Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long — Maria had rounded up the other two — all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."

He paused, editing again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male — Maria wanted soldiers — and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others — as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"Maria grew quite fond of me — she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end — twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."

He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually — but that one we won. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . .

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us — they were pawns,

they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we _did _dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed . . .

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized — I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns — babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow — he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His

feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that . . .

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me — sometimes there was fear . . . and malice — the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance. I travelled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me — this borrowed memory — than it was for anyone else, because I could _feel _everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Rose, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me _. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much."

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing — killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."

Jasper was lost in the story, as was I. It surprised me when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day — something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there — expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

I didn't realize Alice had come to stand behind me again.

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Alice laughed at the memory.

Jasper smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

Jasper took Alice's hand as he spoke.

Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."

They smiled at each other for a long moment, and then Jasper looked back to me, the soft expression lingering.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Emmett said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to me to explain. "Edward and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" — he nudged Alice playfully — "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Emmett continued.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."

They all laughed together now.

"That's a nice story," I said.

Three pairs of eyes questioned my sanity.

"I mean the last part," I defended myself. "The happy ending with Alice."

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper agreed. "This is a climate I enjoy." He says smiling at everyone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Full chapter to make up for only a teaser in 'Bad Intentions'. Getting closer to finally writing this on my own :)<strong>

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	18. Guilty : RPOV

**Chapter 16**

I followed Emmett out of the Cullen house, hot on his heels. He carried on walking until I decide what I want to do.

"Emmett. Wait!" I shout to him. He stops and turns around to me with soft eyes.

"They'll be here soon Rose." He says, grimacing at the thought of the wolves. I nod.

"I know. That's why I... I wanted to ask you something." I wait for his reaction but his perfect face was emotionless. "You'd give your life for me, wouldn't you?" I ask him, feeling the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Of course." He says in a tense voice, waiting to see where this conversation was going.

"What else would you give?"

"Anything" He breathes looking at me adoringly. I nod at him and stare into his eyes as I think about how to word my request.

"Good. Then I feel better asking this then. I want you to stay out of the fight." I say looking at him whilst he stays still, not moving or breathing.

"I can't Rose" He says.

"I can't lose you." I say, a traitor tear falling down my cheek as I think about when Emmett left me and the dark times they bought to me. He looks at me sadly before responding.

"I won't be far away and it will be over quickly. With the wolves in it there won't be enough for the rest of us to do." He tells me.

"If there won't be enough to do then you're not needed are you?" I ask him. He freezes and stares at me as he catches himself in his own logic of the situation.

"And it's just pride that's making you go. Well I'm asking you to put that aside. I know that would take a lot of courage." He just stares at me. He looks resistant to my request. "No more tracks. No more half-truths. We'll be together one way or another. Either way you'll come with me or I'll be at the battle with you." I tell him. He was struggling, it was on his face and he was reluctant to give in. I take advantage of this and press further, reluctantly saying the words that will hit him the hardest. "I've already gone crazy once. If you leave me again-" I trail off as he looks down at the floor obviously feeling guilty. But I didn't take it back. "There are only two alternatives. Both of us in or both of us out." I look down at the floor as I wait for his decision.

"Then I choose the alternative _I _can live with" I look up at him feeling guilty and relieved. But at least I know he'll be safe and with me. I can live with that.

Xx

"You're not fighting?" Seth asks Emmett in shock. We were stood in the middle of a field with Jasper beside us and Seth opposite us. "What you pull a muscle or something?" He mocks Emmett.

"He's doing it for me. Okay?" I say to Seth defending Emmett. Seth looks at me whilst I see Emmett shakes his head something from the corner of my eye.

"Whatever just tell me the plan" He says crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. At that Jasper slips back into his military role and slightly steps forward to address Seth.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Rosalie's scent, but it needs to end here."

"Emmett and I are going to a camp site. But even if he carries me, they'll pick up our scents." I tell him.

"Your smell, however, is revolting." Emmett says as both Jasper and Emmett wrinkle their noses in disgust.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks – " Seth says glaring at both of the vampires.

"He _means, _your scent will mask mine if you carry –" "Done" Seth says without hesitation.

"This is a bad idea." Emmett says to Jasper who shakes his head.

"Emmett, they won't want to get anywhere near his... odour." He says comfortingly to Emmett.

"Lets just test it" I say to them and look up to a grinning Seth. Emmett finally nods and I extend my arms to Seth who eagerly picks me up and looks at Emmett for confirmation.

"Run."

Seth didn't need any more confirmation and ran with me through the dark forest, expertly dodging the trees within centimetres with me still in his arms, not once losing breath. Eventually he puts me down and grins at me.

"We'll see if that works. Personally I think I smell great. You ever notice anything?" He asks me.

"Nothing except the usual boy smell." I reply looking for any sign of Emmett or Jasper.

"You gonna ask me to sit out if the fight too? Or don't you care about my safety?" Seth asks not meeting my eyes.

"Of course I care but you'd say no." I started to feel hopeful. Could I have both Emmett – my true love – and Seth – my best friend – safe? "Unless maybe you'd consider..." I said trailing off suggestively and staring up at his face.

"Yeah right" Then he started to backpedal. "But that doesn't mean he loves you more. And I don't have a choice anyway. Since I let Sam be alpha, I have to live with the shots he calls."

"Wait – you _let _him be alpha? What does that mean?" I ask him confused.

"Technically I was supposed to be Alpha. It's a lineage thing. It also woulda meant being chief of the whole tribe. But I turned it down when Sam offered."

"You're kidding." I said looking at him.

"I didn't want to be _in _a pack, let alone be their leader" I look at him, seeing him with new and different eyes.

"Wow. Chief Seth." I say smiling at the way it sounded.

"Opted out – but every choice has consequences... some more than others" He says looking at me pointedly, referring to my choice of joining the Cullen family and becoming a vampire to live with Emmett for eternity.

"Don't start- you're gonna have to accept _my _choice" I tell him. Jacob looks between us and I notice the closeness between us. I step backwards as he begins to speak again.

"You can love more than one person at a time. I've seen it, with Sam, Emily and Leah..."

"I'm not a wolf, I can't imprint" I interrupt him.

"It's not about imprinting. It's about _feeling _something for someone. And I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel. Physically. I make you nervous." He says pulling me closer to him.

"Seth come on"

"Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kiss you again till you asked."

"You'll be keeping that promise for a long time Chief Seth" He grins at me and I grin back as we walk to where Jasper and Emmett were stood. I wasn't that surprised that Bella and Edward had joined them, but what was shocking was the way that Bella was climbing up Edward to get on his back and him playfully trying to throw her off.

I didn't know Seth had followed me back until I heard him sneer, "Having fun shortcake?"

"As a matter of fact I am. You know it's great actually having someone just for me. You know not having to share him with anyone."

I looked down and blushed and Emmett, Edward and Jasper snickered as Seth scowled at the satisfied look on Bella's face.

Xx

I climbed out of my truck after I cut the engine and Alice and Charlie walk out laughing, enjoying each others company. As Alice heads down the stairs Charlie shouts to her.

"Don't be a stranger Alice. Hey Rosie" He says noticing me finally before walking back inside as Alice walks over to me.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged" Alice says pleased with herself.

"Really?" I ask shocked. She nods and carries on talking, elaborating her answer.

"I told your father that my whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleep-over at my house. _Me, _he likes. Actually you and Emmett will have the house to yourselves tonight."

"Alone?" I ask nervously. She nods.

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. You're welcome." She says as she dances to her car. I walk into the house and found my Dad sat at the kitchen table.

"The _sister, _I like." He tells me.

"Yeah, Alice is great." I agree smiling at my quirky friend. I move over to the sink and start casually washing the dishes as he watches me suspiciously. "So Dad, I was wondering... why you never got remarried after Mom"

"I don't know. Guess I never met the right person. Why?"

"I thought maybe it was 'cause you, I don't know – gave up on the whole institution. Of marriage. But... you still think it has value?"

"Sure, marriage has value. When you're older. Like your Mom – it worked out great for her the second time. _Later _in life." He says.

"I guess..."

"You definitely don't want to _have _to get married because you weren't... careful –"

"What..."

"There's things you need to know when you're – physically intimate" He says awkwardly.

"Oh no. Please tell me this isn't the talk..." I say feeling the blush mark my cheeks already.

"Remember I'm just as embarrassed as you are." He says.

"I seriously doubt that. And anyway Mom beat you to the punch ten years ago. You're are officially off the hook." I say hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago"

"I think things will still work the same way" I say looking anywhere except him.

"So you two are taking precautions?"

"Please – I mean , really _please _don't worry about it. Emmett is... old school."

"I don't – know what that – is that like a technique or...?"

"OH MY GOD! I'm still a virgin! Okay? And I cannot believe I just had to say that out loud!"

"Really? Huh. Liking Emmett a bit more now." He mutters as I run past him and bolt out of the door feeling mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm really not motivated at the minute. I really need someone who will kick my back side into gear anyone who's interested either leave it in a review or pm me.<strong>

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
